Turbo meets Dino Thunder
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Justin's impact in DIno Thunder comlete different season read along and enjoy it. Remember i need reviews so i know who likes it and what they like. Rated M for possible future content
1. Chapter 1

**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**

Disclaimer- I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or Power Rangers Turbo just the story line. And the made up History of what has happened with different teams and how Justin has helped them.

**Chapter 1**

Justin Stewart had changed his name to John Smith because he wanted a normal life all his former Ranger friends had finally given up trying to contact him they had gone round to his house a few times after he hadn't answered and saw a new post box in the garden with the name Smith on it. The only person who hadn't tried to call him was Tommy the last time he'd seen Justin after the Power Chamber had been destroyed was when Justin told Tommy his father had died and it had been obvious to him Justin would need time to deal with the loss so he left him a phone number to use when he was ready that had been years ago. years later Rocky and TJ had told Tommy they hadn't seen or heard from Justin in years and a search of his name came up blank Tommy was now worried so he tried to find Justin but he came up with nothing so he searched for recent sightings of the Blue Turbo Ranger. Tommy new that Justin's Turbo Morpher was still working because TJ had told him a few years ago after the forever red mission he seemed to think that Storm Blaster had recharged it. The search revealed the last sighting of the Blue Turbo Ranger was in Blue Bay Harbor a few months ago it seamed that Justin had helped the Ninja Storm Rangers for a bit but then sightings had dried up after the Rangers had lost their powers and their enemy Lothor had been destroyed.

John Smith had seen the advertisement for a teachers assistant at Reefside High School he applied for the job and received a letter from the Principal saying that he'd got the job and he would be working with the new science teacher who hadn't been appointed yet so John packed his belongings in to Storm Blaster and headed for Reefside found a small house that suited his needs perfectly he moved in and started to modify the garden he made sure nobody could tell whose Garden Storm Blaster came from if he had to Morph into his suit if anything happened.

A Few weeks passed John had sorted his house and garden out he had even got to know the town he was in he had found a nice little café called Hayley's Cyberspace it was the local hang out in town and the students at the high school and the tech collage hung out their. It was nice it reminded him of Ernie's youth center in Angel Grove but he decided that this place was a bit nicer plus their wasn't all the work out equipment and practice mats on the floor it was a regular café with a area for kids to use the computers. Their was a girl sitting on a stage playing a guitar and another guy was sitting at the computers typing furiously.

A few days later John drove to the school to start the first day of his new job he walked down the corridor until he found the room number he was looking for then as he looked down he saw two names on it. 'Dr Oliver & Mr Smith' The name on the plaque read John thought for a minuet 'where do I know that name Dr Oliver'. Then it suddenly hit him "Nah it can't be, can it?" he said to himself he knocked on the door and entered and saw the teacher Dr Oliver looking out a window at the back of the classroom. What he didn't know was that Tommy had seen him get out of Storm Blaster and new who he was "Hi Dr Oliver I'm John Smith I'm your assistant" he said introducing himself to the other man.

Tommy turned round and even with the short hair John recognised him "Nice to meat you John Smith tell me what qualifications have you got for this job?"

"Uhm, not that much but I am eager to learn from you this is the first real job I've had. I just finished Collage in Blue Bay Harbor were I did a course in science"

"Cool good collage, pity about the rest of the town though" Tommy said trying to let John know he new he was really Justin

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know the frequent Monster attacks"

"Oh no that doesn't bother me I mean the Power Rangers were their to save the town"

"Yeah at least you won't have to worry about that here, it's a nice quiet town here" said Tommy as the first students entered the classroom.

'That's it jinx the town why don't you?' thought Justin to himself questioning himself on if it was Tommy with a remark like that.

"Ok is everyone hear?" asked Tommy as everyone calmed down and took their seats he spotted three empty chairs and said to John "Mr Smith would you please see if you can find the three missing students and I'll begin the class"

"Ok Dr Oliver" John said as he left the room.

John wondered if Tommy had recognised him before he could dwell on that he started to walk down the corridor and then he saw three students being brought towards him by the principal she looked at him and said "I believe these three are for you class and they have detention all week for not getting to class fast enough"

John looked at them one seemed like a computer guy smart and almost reminded him of stories he'd heard about Billy but not really a challenge for him, the next one looked like a typical Jock he did wonder why they had been hangin together and the last one was a girl who was carrying a guitar case He recognised two of them from Hayley's Cyberspace café the girl frequently was in their playing her guitar and the computer guy was always on the computers, he hadn't seen the Jock before but by the look of him he was a soccer player.

"This way you three?" he said leading them towards the classroom

As they entered Dr Oliver looked at them and motioned for them to take their seats which they did as the rest of the class returned to focusing on their books something really strange happened the fire alarms suddenly went off on their own they evacuated the classroom and the principal came walking over to Tommy's class and stopped in front of Ethan the computer guy.

"I guess you think this is funny Mr James?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said

"Don't play games with me it has your name all over it"

"Look Principal Randall he didn't have anything to do with that he had only just opened his workbook" said Dr Oliver

She turned towards Mr Smith and said "Is that true Mr Smith?"

"Yes it is Principal Randall"

"Ok but I'll be keeping a close eye on your class with the trouble makers that are in it"

"Don't forget you three have detention all week for you behavior this morning" she said then turned and walked off

"Ok back in everyone lets get this lesson started before it's time for your next class?" said Dr Oliver. Everyone went back into the classroom and they finished the lesson.

"Mr McKnight, Mr James and Miss Ford please wait a minuet?" They did as they were told Dr Oliver promised to send John with them to the next class so they didn't get in trouble with Principal Randall again "So what happened earlier why were you late for my class?"

"Well you see we got lost so we sat down on a bench to look at are map and try to find the classroom then she came up and had a go at us for skipping classes?" said Kira Ford

"Ok that is the lamest excuse in the world and I should know I've used most of them" said John

"He's right" said Tommy "that was a lame excuse I'll give you credit for not using the we needed the toilet line"

"Ok we'll be honest" said Conner McKnight

"Go on then?"

"Well I want to be a soccer player and I was practicing my soccer skills. This class doesn't help me with that" said Conner

"Yeah I want to be a computer programmer I can reprogram anything that's why Principal Randall called me a trouble maker, see I accidentally reprogrammed the school sprinklers and set them off as Principal Randall walked by wetting her. Besides I know most of this" said Ethan

"I want to be a musician and Randall caught me playing my guitar. She told me I needed a license to play it on school grounds. I even told her that people who play a musical instrument have a better chance of getting to college and she told me that I wasn't college material can you believe the cheek of her, anyway sorry about the rant she is just so annoying. Besides all this class might do is help me find some original lyrics" said Kira

"Look I know this might sound strange coming from a teacher but if you don't want to be in this class at least come in and sit down make out your doing the work so Randall doesn't give you guy's detention again?"

"Ok thanks Dr Oliver you're a cool teacher"

"The last person to call me cool disappeared years ago so it's nice to be called it again?"

"Who was the person?"

"I considered him a friend his name was Justin he would be about 19/20"

"What happened to him?"

"Nobody knows he disappeared last time I tracked him down he was in Blue Bay Harbor about a six months ago but since then nothing he's vanished again" Tommy was trying to guilt trip John into reveling himself to be Justin but he almost new it wouldn't work

"Don't worry Dr Oliver, I'm sure you'll find him again" said Ethan

"Yeah he'll probably show himself when I least expect it"

"Wait a minuet did you say he'd be 19/20?"

"Yeah why?"

"How old was he when you first met him?"

"12 and me and the rest of our friends would have been 17/18"

"How did you meet him?" Asked John deciding to see if Tommy could remember.

"It was before a karate tournament Justin's father worked away a lot so he would stay at the Angel Grove Shelter he liked it their he had friends their. Also his father used to teach karate before Justin's mother/his Wife died. He closed the karate classes down and got an office job he couldn't focus. But Justin was one hell of a fighter for his age so me and my friends allowed him to join us at the Youth Center were me Adam and Rocky would teach advanced karate lessons, anyway the shelter was experiencing financial problems and almost had to close down. Their was a karate tournament being held and the prize was $25,000 so me, Adam and Rocky entered but Rocky hurt himself while training he fell out of a ring while attempting a spinning heel kick just as he landed Justin and a group of kids from the shelter arrived they were going to watch us practice."

"Did the shelter have to get shut down?" asked Conner

"No when we realised Rocky couldn't compete we wanted Justin to take Rocky's place but he was too young and the organizers wouldn't let him replace Rocky. Justin never new that we even invited one of the judges to see him train so he could decide if Justin could be the third person on are team and just when things looked bad an old friend came to town Jason had been the karate instructor at the shelter before Justin's father. Jason had left Angel Grove about 3 months previous but he had kept in contact and knew of the problems the shelter was going through and wanted to help so he came back and he took Rocky's place, we won and the shelter stayed open. I have a picture of me with Justin it was taken just after we had beaten the Stone Canyon team in the final" Tommy looked through his briefcase and found the picture he showed it to them and when John saw it he turned away he hadn't realised how much they had gone through to try and get him to replace Rocky and how much they had truly trusted him. He had hurt his friends by ignoring them and changing his name so they had no way of knowing if he was ok, hurt or worse.

"You know if you want I could create a program and we could find out what he could look like now?" said Ethan

"You know what that's not a bad idea at least if I saw him in the street I'd know it was him. But for now John would you mind escorting them to their next class?"

"Ok, come on then let's get you to class before Randall gives you double detention"

John had taken them to their next class and headed back to the classroom he wondered how Tommy had been able to track him to Blue Bay Harbor, then he realised Tommy must have searched for the Blue Turbo Morphers energy that was why he had know Justin had been their. He reached the room he and Tommy used but as he got their he saw Randall in their he opened the door and heard her say

"The regular teacher can't cover detention tonight so it's up to you to do it John hasn't got enough teaching experience to cover it"

"Ok but I'll have to take them with me I have an appointment at the museum tonight?"

"Fine as long as they don't have any fun"

"Ok then, I'll take John with me as well"

Randall turned and walked out of the classroom

"What was all that about?" asked John

"Nothing I'm doing the detention cover tonight but I have an appointment at the museum so you're coming as well so you can keep an eye on them while I'm busy"

"Ok I'll follow you in my jeep"

"Good, you know that jeep looks familiar?" said Tommy

"Does it I never really thought it looked like anything"

"How long you had it?" Tommy was still trying to trip John up

"I've had it for a few years since I passed my test why?"

"Oh nothing I could have sworn it belonged to my friend"

"Well who was your friend that person you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah Justin he had a car just like that"

"The person I bought it from did say that he wanted a new start to life"

"Do you mind if I ask how much you paid for Stor- sorry I meant the jeep?"

"No I don't mind I paid $25,000 for the jeep"

"Oh, not bad you got a nice Jeep for that"

"Yeah I really did the guy said it was special and I must admit it really is"

The two fell silent as the room filled up for the next class and both were intrigued as to what might happen tonight.

A/N those of you who are confused don't worry his name will soon return to Justin well except Randall just so she can't hate him like she does Tommy seeing as she knows he's a Ex/Current Ranger but she doesn't recognise the Name John Smith as a Power Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers but I own the story

The final bell had just rang and Conner, Ethan and Kira got in Tommy's jeep and John followed them in Storm Blaster they pulled up 20 minuets later at the museum, the door was shut so Tommy said "Stay with John for a minuet while I go and do what I need to in their, why don't you lot look round the museum grounds and see if you can find anything prehistoric"

"What if we do?"

"If you do I'll cancel Detention for the rest of the week"

"Ok you rock Dr Oliver"

"Just don't get lost there is a lot of trees around here"

"We won't" said Kira

The students and John walked around the grounds and then headed off into the forest.

"Watch out kids there are a lot of sink holes and abandoned mine shafts around hear?"

"We will anyway I don't think theirs any sink holes or such this close to the museum?"

"Ok just be careful"

"We will" they promised then as they rounded a tree the ground suddenly gave way on them and they fell into a sink hole

"I told you to be careful?"

"Were sorry" said Kira

"Nevermind lets see if we can find away out"

"I can get out by climbing up the side and go get help?" said Conner

He then tried to get out and failed he slid back into the hole and knocked Kira and John off their feet and the key for his Turbo morpher fell out of john's pocket and Ethan picked it up and handed it back to him saying "Whats that for?" Ethan could have swore he felt a powerful jolt as he had picked it up and as he handed it back to John he could swear he felt the essence of another Blue Ranger nearby.

"It's a souvenir I picked up from E-bay" John lied

Ethan just looked at him a moment of realisation hit and John saw this but Ethan didn't say anything. He just looked at John with an 'I know who you are' look on his face.

"So how do we get out of here then" said Conner

"I don't know lets follow the cave and see were it leads to" said Kira

They all walked deeper in to the cave and found what looked like an old door Conner touched it and the door opened inside their was a lot of computer equipment and three colored gems a red one, a blue one and a yellow one.

"What are they?" asked Ethan

"I don't know but their old so we take them show them to Dr Oliver and get out of detention" said Conner

"Good idea" said Kira as she picked up the Yellow gem

"Right behind you" said Conner as he picked up the Red gem

"What ever?" said Ethan as he picked up the Blue gem

"How are we gunna get out of hear" said Conner

"I can get us out of hear" said John deciding he must trust them otherwise they would never get out "Just promise me Dr Oliver won't find out what I tell you"

"Your him aren't you?" asked Ethan

"What your Justin?" asked Kira

"Yes I am" said Justin

"Ok we promise just get us out of hear" said Conner

"Right stand back a minuet" Justin said as he pulled out his Turbo key and his morpher appeared on his arm

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" Justin Morphed and turned into the Blue Turbo Ranger "Hold on to my arm and I'll get you out of hear" they held on and disappeared and then reappeared in the parking lot beside Storm Blaster "Power down" said Justin his suit disappeared and he was standing their normal as if it hadn't happened.

"When are you gunna tell Dr Oliver?" asked Kira

"I don't know anyway he knows he's dropped hints when ever we've been talking that he knows that I'm really Justin"

"What even the guilt trip attempt in the class room?" asked Kira

"Yeah that attempt and then the others after you guy's left the classroom he was hinting he new my Jeep is called Storm Blaster I'll explain about Storm Blaster to you three later. You see I changed my name so I could try and live a normal life I didn't mean to make my friends worry but I was fed up with them constantly calling me. About a year after the Power Chamber was destroyed my Father died I was 13 and Tommy was a good friend to me so I told him what had happened and that they were putting me in to Foster care but until they found me a family I stayed at the shelter and Tommy would come and visit me some times and told me if I ever need to talk he'd be their but the others didn't care about me so I shut them out I tried some new friends I'd made TJ who's the Blue space ranger he ignored my calls their was one I didn't want to call her as well so in the end I stopped talking to all of the Space Rangers. When I became 16 I moved back into my dads house and started trying to rebuild my life but my friend found out and kept ringing me all the time I'd put the phone down and it would ring again so I stopped answering my phone. Then they kept coming to my door and knocking all the time so in the end I stopped answering the door then one night to stop them from knocking on my door I went outside a painted my postbox and put the name Smith on it then I legally changed my name and moved to Blue Bay Harbor I finished collage their and helped the Ninja Strom Rangers deal with any problems."

"Oh god Justin that must have been horrible for you that only Tommy listened to you but why don't you want him to know?"

"When I eventually got round to calling him the person on the end of the phone was a man called Anton Mercer he said that Tommy was busy at the moment and would call me back when he had a chance so I waited and nothing so three days later I rang again this time someone answered it and said that Tommy wasn't their any more so I decided to just forget about him and live my life and do what I new was right so when ever monsters have shown up I've always tried to defend the people of that town"

"Ok we promise not to tell Tommy it's you?" said Conner

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kira

"Go ahead Kira" said Justin

"Was Tommy ever a Power Ranger?" asked Kira

"I don't think it's really my place to tell you about him"

Then suddenly they were attacked by a group of Tyrannodrones

"What are they?" asked Conner

"I have no idea, stay behind me for now and do as I say?"

"Ok Justin we trust you"

Justin fought the Tyrannodrones until they started to get the better of him with shear numbers they managed to get him down and stopping him from reaching for his Morpher. Kira looked round and couldn't find Tommy so she took maters into her own hands and charged at the Tyrannodrones and as she got closer to Justin she screamed trying to get their attention but instead she fired sound waves and knocked them down.

"Wow Kira what was that?" asked Conner

"I don't know it just came out?"

"It's to do with what you picked up the Gems they have special powers" said Justin

"What do the others do?" asked Ethan

"I don't know" said Justin who was just getting back to his feet

"Right in that case let's find out then" said Conner as he ran towards the Tyrannodrones then suddenly his speed picked up until he was a red blur and knocked them down to him they appeared to be moving in slow motion.

"Wow wicked" said Ethan "I wonder what mine is"

A Tyrannodrone approached him and as it attacked him he put his arm up to block it and as it connected with his arm it flew back with twice the power of the attack.

"Wow I'm super strong?" said Ethan.

Now Justin had got up and pulled his key out of his pocket

"You creatures have picked the wrong people to attack SHIFT IN TO TURBO, MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin then he called "TURBO HAND BLASTERS" and his twin Blaster appeared in his hands and as Kira, Conner and Ethan fought some of the Tyrannodrones he aimed his Blasters and destroyed a group of them he made a signal and the Blasters vanished he then pulled out his Auto Blaster to shoot the other's because it was more accurate with the enemy fighting the kids he needed to be sure he wouldn't hit them, he fired at the Tyrannodrones and they vanished.

"POWER DOWN" said Justin

"Thanks Justin" said the three kids

"Don't worry about it lets just hope Tommy didn't see that"

Just then Tommy walked up to them and said "I don't believe this"

"Whats wrong Dr Oliver?" asked Kira

"A new owner's been found for the museum" said Tommy

"But that's a good thing right?" asked Kira

"It is yes but the name of the new owner is impossible?"

"Why who is it?" Asked Ethan

"His name is Anton Mercer I used to work with him on a archeological dig but the island we were on got destroyed about a year ago along with all the research we had found I tried to locate him but I couldn't find him"

Tommy saw John shudder at the name of Anton Mercer then he saw Kira whisper something in his ear then he heard him reply "not yet"

Changing the subject Tommy said

"So did you find anything old so you don't have to stay in detention for the week?"

"Yes we found these things" Conner said as he showed Dr Oliver them

"Were did you find them?" he asked

"We fell in to a sink hole which ended up being a cave we followed it until we reached an old door I touched it then it opened we went in and found these things so we picked them up and left"

"How did you get out of the hole you were in?"

"Well John gave Conner a leg up then me and Ethan then we held Conner as he reached down to get John out" said Kira

"Ok thanks for keeping them safe John. I'll take them home it's been a late night"

John got in to Storm Blaster and headed for his house leaving Tommy to deal with the fresh bunch of Rangers.

20 minuets later Tommy's jeep pulls up outside his house he asks them to come in which they do.

"Why are we hear I thought you were taking us home?" says Kira

"Theirs something I need to tell you three, would you follow me?" Tommy asks

They follow him as he heads towards a T-rex statue he opens the mouth and a hidden doorway opens Kira follows him down followed by the other two.

"Hey I recognise this place we've been hear before" said Conner

"This is were we found these things" said Kira

"Yes the sink hole you fell into is what I use as a storage area" said Tommy as he checked one of the computers and found some thing strange.

"What the hell?" said Tommy

"Dr O what's wrong?" asked Conner

"The Ranger sensors have picked up a Ranger Power" he tapped a few buttons "Justin is in Reefside the Blue Turbo Morpher has been activated twice in a few minuets of each other"

"So what are these things then?" asked Kira changing the subject.

"They are Dino gems the three you've got are three of the four that I was able to save from the island before it was destroyed"

"What do they do?" asked Kira again trying to get the answer she wanted

"They will meld with these" Tommy said as he lifted his briefcase on to the table "these are Dino Morphers your Gems Power them. Allowing you to become Power Rangers"

"Did you say we are the Power Rangers" asked Conner

"Yes you are the Dino Thunder Power Rangers" said Tommy

"Why us I mean how can you be sure we're right for this?" asked Ethan

"Because you found the cave, you see the Gems pick the people who are destined to control the power, they are people who are true to themselves and always do what is right"

"So how do we Morph then?" asked Kira

"You say 'DINO THUNDER POWER UP' then you will become the Ranger your Power controls" said Tommy

"Cool can I try it now?"

"Go ahead Kira"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Kira then with a flash of light she had changed and was now wearing her Yellow Ranger outfit

"Wow this is cool. Hey Dr O did you use to be a Ranger seeing as you know about all this stuff?" asked Kira

"Yes I was a Ranger a long time ago"

"So is that were you knew Justin from was he a Ranger with you or was he in a different team?"

"Yes he is the youngest ever Ranger and also the longest running Ranger we were team mates for a few months, last time I heard he had Morphed was when he was in Blue Bay Harbor so at least I know he's ok and he's in Reefside"

"Oh hey guys are you gunna Morph or not?" Kira asked Ethan and Conner

"Yeah come on Ethan lets see what it feels like?" said Conner

"Right, this is gunna be cool" replied Ethan

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" they both said and another flash off light showed they had their outfits on Conner was wearing a Red outfit and Ethan was wearing a Blue outfit.

"Did you say their were four Gems?" asked Kira remembering what Tommy had said earlier.

"Yes the fourth one is very volatile and seeing as they should have all been locked away but these three were out for you I guess the forth still hasn't chosen a host?"

Then an alarm went off

A/N hope you liked Chapter 2 let me know what you think of the new rangers finding out before Tommy gets the news but don't worry things are about to get interesting in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Thanks to JJB88 for the review **

**now back to the story**

"Whats that noise Dr O?" said Kira.

"That alarm means the town is being attacked come on lets go?"

"Were are we going"

"To save the town" said Tommy.

They left the house and jumped in to Tommy's Jeep and headed for the sight of the attack when they got their they saw three robot dinosaurs attempting to destroy the town and two people were standing beside them he saw the Rangers and walked towards them and said "I am Zeltrax"

"And I'm Elsa, and we are gunna destroy the Power Rangers?" she said.

"You and what army?" asked Conner.

"This army" said Zeltrax.

Then a group of Tyrannodrones arrived on the scene.

"You just had to ask" Kira said then she turned to Dr O and said "What are those things Dr O?"

"They are Tyrannodrones, me and Dr Anton Mercer created them I assumed they were destroyed when the island was destroyed"

"You were wrong then Dr O" said Kira.

"Yeah I guess so"

Their was an explosion behind them and the army of Tyrannodrones fall down as Storm Blaster appears with the Blue Turbo Ranger behind the wheel.

Tommy spots this and says "Hey Justin over hear?"

The Blue Turbo Ranger came over and saw the other Rangers standing their he turned to Tommy and said "Hey Tommy are your team gunna deal with the robot dinosaurs or do you want me to sort it?"

"They need to get control of them so they can use them to defend the town. Anyway you haven't got a Zord have you?"

"SIREN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin and in a flash Siren Blaster appeared.

"Wow you still able to get your Zord, can you still form a Turbo Megazord?"

"Nah this is the only one I know is still working? I can't call the others I'm not the right colours?"

Zeltrax suddenly grew taller and while the Dino Thunder Rangers were fighting the Tyrannodrones and trying to gain control of their Zord's Justin jumped in to Siren Blaster and headed in to battle.

"SIREN BLASTER BATTLE MODE" called Justin as Siren Blaster turned from its police car form in to a giant robot and approached Zeltrax and started to fight him after a few minuets two of the Dino Thunder Zord's were under control Ethan's Triceratops, and Kira's Pterodactyl but Conner was having trouble gaining control of his T-Rex but eventually he had succeeded and the three Zord's were now under control of the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"These things are cool?" said Kira.

"Yeah they are but acid test guy's bring them together and form the Thundersaurus Megazord and help Siren Blaster with Zeltrax"

"Ready guy's?" asked Kira.

"Yeah let's do it, Thundersaurus Megazord Power now" said Conner as the Zord's joined together forming their Megazord.

Siren Blaster was on the ground Zeltrax was about to try and destroy the Zord when it got distracted by a blast from Storm Blaster it gave Justin in Siren Blaster enough time to get up and he saw the new Megazord and pushed Zeltrax towards it but before he reached it he stopped and said "You'll be sorry when my master arrives" then a Invisoportal showed up over Zeltrax's head and he disappeared followed by Elsa who had been watching the fight.

"Zord's return to hiding" said Tommy.

"Power Down" said the Rangers.

"Siren Blaster return and recharge I'll call when I need you" said Justin.

"Justin it's been along time my friend?" said Tommy.

"Don't call me that Tommy we ain't friends anymore" said Justin.

"Justin whats got into you we were friends. Once a Ranger always a Ranger remember?"

"We were friends but you never called me back?" Justin said refusing to take his helmet off even though the other Rangers had demorphed and were back in their normal clothes.

Kira waited for an answer as did the other Rangers they remember what Justin had told them when they were talking about why Justin didn't want to tell Tommy he was John Smith.

"You never rang me Justin?"

"I did twice some guy called Anton Mercer answered the first time he said that you were busy at the moment and would call me back when you had a chance so I waited and nothing so three days later I rang again this time someone answered it and said that you weren't their any more so I gave up trying to ring"

"When did you try and ring Justin?"

"About a year ago, why?"

"Can you remember exactly?"

"Yeah I'll just look in my phone book, just a minuet. 10 months and 20 days ago, why?"

"That was the day after the island I was on was destroyed"

"So some one survived and just happened to find your phone?"

"I'll bet it was Anton, he might have found his way back to the camp site"

"Why didn't you ring back after I called the first time?"

"I didn't know you called Anton never told me"

"He couldn't have been the one who answered the phone the second time"

"Why not Justin?"

"It wasn't his voice it was almost like an animal was talking to me"

"Can you take you helmet off I know it's you Justin and I know your alter ego is John Smith my class assistant I recognised Storm Blaster when you showed up in him I knew it was you"

"Fine Power Down" said Justin and revealed himself to Tommy.

"I have a question for you how did you escape from the island in time?" asked Justin as they made their way to their jeeps.

"Let's go to my place and I'll show you"

"Fine let's go" said Justin.

"Do you mind if I ride with you in Storm Blaster?" asked Kira.

"No as long as you sit in the back"

"What why?"

"Cause that's were I'm sitting" said Justin.

"Justin don't freak her out she's only just become a ranger?" said Tommy.

"What I'm just sayin" said Justin.

"Fine what ever but how are you gunna drive it from their?" asked Kira.

"By magic Kira. I'll follow you Tommy since I don't know the way to yours"

"Right let's go"

"Storm Blaster follow the jeep in front"

Storm Blaster made two beeping noises that Justin understood it was letting him know OK. Tommy's jeep started to move off and Storm Blaster matched it speed and followed directly behind. Justin looked at Kira and could see she was a little scared so he said.

"Kira don't worry Storm Blaster is a living car. Me and TJ both had one Storm Blaster here and the other ones called Lightning Cruiser, you see both vehicles can sense when they were needed and after my dad died Storm Blaster showed up and hasn't left my side"

"Wow do you know were Lightning cruiser is now?"

"No I guess it's still with TJ but I haven't talked to any of them for so long so I don't know but sometimes Storm Blaster can sense Lightning Cruiser you know if their near each other"

Kira calmed a little then said "Don't let Conner know about Lightning Cruiser he'll want to find it?" then she laughed a little.

"Beep, Beep, Beep…Beep" said Storm Blaster.

"What did he say?" asked Kira when she saw the look on Justin's Face.

"He said he likes you a doesn't mind you riding in him" said Justin.

"Ahh that's so sweet, thank you Storm Blaster" said Kira.

"Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep" said Storm Blaster.

"Really do you know where?" asked Justin.

"Beep, Beep" replied Storm Blaster.

"Justin whats goin on?" asked Kira.

"Lightning Cruiser's nearby" said Justin.

"Wow does he know where?"

"Not yet but he can sense the Red Turbo Morpher has been recharged and the only thing that can do that is Lightning Cruiser"

"Do you think Dr O knows?"

"Yes I think Lightning Cruiser was what got Tommy off that island in time?"

"And what he rides about in that thing to protect Lightning Cruiser?"

"Maybe so it's not as obvious that he is a former Ranger when he's around different teams we'll have to ask him when we reach his place. Did he tell you about his life as a Ranger yet?"

"No, are you gunna tell me?"

"Only if you promise not to let him know I told you"

"Ok I won't say a word?"

"Alright Tommy wasn't always a good Ranger when he first got his powers he was the Green Ranger and he was controlled by Rita the original Rangers enemy. You see she found the Dragon Power Coin and enchanted it with her evil energy but thankfully, the original Ranger team were able to break Rita's hold over him so he became good, he helped them fight Rita in the end Rita failed so spectacularly Lord Zedd arrived and soon the Green Rangers powers were gone so Tommy left the team. About a month later Zordon decided that a new Ranger was needed so he and Alpha created the White Ranger the whole team were upset they wondered why Tommy's Dragon Coin couldn't have been Powered up instead of a creating a new Ranger. So when the White Ranger was revealed and he took his helmet off imagine the surprise when the White Ranger was Tommy. Tommy remained the White Ranger throught almost a complete team replacement, Jason, Zack and Trini were the first to leave they were replaced by Rocky, Adam and Aisha, then Kimberly left and was replaced by Kat who at first had also been evil but the hold Rita and Zedd had on her broke when she hurt Kimberly she couldn't take what she had done so she stood up to them and broke their spell. Then while they were searching for the Zeo crystal Aisha decided she wanted to stay in Africa so she sent Tanya back with the Yellow crystal. Then as they became the Zeo Rangers Billy left the team but stayed around to help them out as the team size changed from 6 to 5 Tommy was now Red then when they need the help most of all as King Mondo's Monsters found a new strength the Gold Ranger showed up from the distant planet of Trifornia while he was going through some difficult times with his three sides the Gold Ranger Power was presented to Zordon who allowed Tommy to choose the Gold Ranger and he choose Jason then Jason left after the Gold Ranger power was given back. While Tommy, Adam and Rocky were training for a martial arts tournament to raise money for the shelter Rocky the Blue Ranger got hurt and I found out they were Rangers so Rocky sent me to replace him with new powers I became the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"So what happened to Tommy?"

"The Turbo team got changed accept for me Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya left and were replaced by TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley, they treated me like a kid not a Ranger except for Cassie she was nice to me TJ and Carlos would wined her up for hours saying we made a cute couple truth is we did but I was 12 she was 17 we new we couldn't do anything it didn't mean we didn't care about each other though we were team mates."

"Why did you never call Cassie?" asked Kira.

"I burnt that bridge when we lost are powers I stayed behind, Cassie begged me to go with them and I wanted to but could you imagine the papers 13 year old missing then I randomly show up every now and then I mean 17/18 year olds like them could get away with it they didn't live with their parents. I helped them once Storm Blaster came to me when they were being held prisoner by Astronama so I help and Cassie was overjoyed that I'd came to help she came with me when I returned home that night to check I was safe she gave me a thank you kiss and left I tried to contact her but every time I rang nobody answered so I stopped trying to call her" said Justin

"Oh I'm sorry Justin that must have been hard for you to deal with"

"It gets worse you see I always intended to ring her again but during the time I didn't want to

hear from anyone she tried to ring and I ignored the phone in the end she stopped ringing I later found out she rang cause she wanted to hear my voice something terrible had happened on Terra Venture the Pink Galaxy Ranger their had sacrificed herself to save Cassie and she wanted me to tell her everything would be ok but I never answered the phone I haven't heard from her in years the last time was when I was 16 a hand delivered Valentines card was posted for me from her and she wrote such sweet things about me in it and gave me a number to ring if I needed her"

"Why didn't you ring her?" asked Kira she felt so sorry for Justin she was almost crying

"I lost the Card when I decided to leave Angel Grove I packed my stuff into Storm Blaster and left then when I unpacked my stuff in which ever town it was I forget now I couldn't find the card anywhere I went through my stuff twice but nothing I never found that card so I bet Cassie has given up hope that I'll ring her?"

"You know Tommy never gave up on you he told us he'd tracked you to Blue Bay Harbor then earlier when we reached his place he found out you were in town he has a computer tracking Turbo Ranger Morphs?"

"The only reason he found out about Blue Bay Harbor was because I Morphed to help the Ninja Storm Rangers, but today was the first time I Morphed and felt I belonged again"

"But don't you think that Cassie will have done the same as he did and follow the Ranger sightings?"

"Maybe but I never called her I lost her number"

Kira put her hands down the back of Storm Blasters back seat.

"What are you doing?' asked Justin.

"When I lose something in a car it's usually behind the back seats? She said.

She fished around for a few minuets and pulled out an old card that said 'Be my Valentine' on the front of it.

"See I told you" she said.

"Oh god thank you Kira that's such a relief I can call her, but what if she hasn't got that number any more"

"You won't know until you ring it and find out" Kira said.

"Your right I never even thought of looking their, thanks again Kira, I'm glad you came with me and we talked"

Justin hugged Kira and she hugged him back and said.

"No worries that's what team mates are for right?"

"Yeah it is thanks for reminding me. I finally understand why they were worried why Cassie dropped the card in everything. They were giving me time to deal with my loss. Tommy and Cassie the two I trusted more than any other Rangers gave me ways to contact them and I gave up so easily I really did start acting like a kid. I hope they can forgive me?"

"You won't know until you ask them, but it looks like Tommy's just glad your safe"

"Yeah he is. I will try the number when we get to Tommy's place, I promise?" he said to Kira almost like he wanted to prove to her that he would. She had reawaked the Ranger inside Justin and he felt better than he ever had on the inside.

20 minuets later they had reached Tommy's place and Justin had pulled out his phone and rang the number.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Cassie?" asked Justin a little nervously.

"Oh god Justin is it really you, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm sorry Cassie?"

"Don't worry Justin were are you I'll come and see you something terrible has happened?"

"I'm at Tommy's place in Reefside"

"Ok tell him I'll be their in a minuet I need to talk to him as well? Hey Justin it's really good to hear from you again"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon Cassie"

"You to my Valentine" said Cassie. Justin could tell she was trying not to laugh.

They hung the phones up and Justin walked over to Tommy and told him what Cassie had said, he thanked Justin for the info then turned to everyone and said.

"I'm gunna show you how I escaped from the island in time"

Kira looked at Justin and smiled as they saw Lightning Cruiser "You said that" said Kira.

"Yeah Storm Blaster could sense him" said Justin.

Just then they were interrupted by a flash of Pink light as Cassie arrived she went straight to Justin and hugged him then walked over to Tommy and hugged him as well.

"Hi Cassie" said Tommy "To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?"

"Theirs a problem TJ has been captured Carlos, Ashley and Andros are on KO-35 and can't get hear the Astro mega ship mark 2 has broken down, I knew their was Justin who still had his power but I didn't know if he would call me it's been so long"

"I'm sorry Cassie I lost the card when I moved from Angel Grove but Kira found it I told her how I lost it and she felt down the back of Storm Blasters back seat and found it"

"I'm glad you rang me Justin I've missed you" Cassie said as she walked towards him hugged him again.

"Thank you Kira?" she said to the only girl present which means she must have been Kira.

"Cassie were did he go missing?" asked Tommy.

"The last report I got was hear" said Cassie as she showed Tommy a print out of coordinates.

"Let's go inside and look them up. Cassie I would like you to meet the Dino Thunder Rangers, Conner-red, Ethan-Blue and Kira-Yellow"

"Nice to meet you Rangers how long have you been chosen?"

"Their first mission was today trying to get control of their Zords" said Tommy.

"Oh cool everyone remembers their first mission?"

They followed Tommy down to his basement were the Rangers command center was. Tommy put the coordinates in to the computer and with in seconds it came back with a location.

"That's impossible" said Tommy as he turned white.

"Why where is it Dr O" asked Kira.

Justin walked over to the computer and saw the location and said "This has to be a very bad joke"

"Justin where's TJ?" asked Cassie she had never seen two Rangers as freaked out by a location before it must be somewhere they know.

Ethan looked at the screen and said "I've never even heard of Muranthias where is it?"

"The island should have been destroyed a Volcanic eruption the last time me and Tommy were there" said Justin.

"Oh I'm sorry to ask but can you get me their" said Cassie.

"Yes I'll take you in Storm Blaster" said Justin.

"No" said Tommy "Two of you won't be able to help TJ we'll all go?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Tommy but you don't have any powers I'm not willing to let a civilian go their it's to dangerous" said Cassie.

"Cassie you forget I know the island with both me and Justin their it'll be easier for you to find TJ, plus I'm not powerless I just never wanted to use this unless I had no choice" Tommy said as he opened his brief case and removed the Red Turbo morpher.

"We want to come and help to?" said Kira.

"Right Cassie which Morpher have you got active at the moment?" asked Tommy.

"Pink Turbo Morpher, Why?"

"We need to Morph and see if we can call our Zord's just incase we need them"

"Good idea, I haven't called on Wind Chaser or Wind Rescue for a long time"

"Yeah and I gotta try and call Red Lightning or Lightning Fire Tamer"

"But we won't be able to form a Megazord with out Thunder loader and Star Racer, or Desert Thunder and Dune Star" said Justin.

"Couldn't two of us pilot the other two Zord's?" asked Kira.

"Maybe but I don't know if the Zord's will come if you call them or even if they are still active"

"Well theirs only one way to find out?"

"Yeah try to activate them and see what happens" said Tommy.

"Whose gunna call what Zord?" asked Kira.

"Well Kira since you're Yellow you can try and call 'Dune Star and Star Racer'"

"Cool how do I try and activate them"

"You need to Morph first and then we'll call the Zord's at the same time" said Cassie before she turned to the other's and said "Which of you wants to call Desert Thunder and Thunder Loader?"

"Ethan you try I'll have my T-Rex?" said Conner.

"Ok let's get out side and try" said Tommy as he picked up his Turbo Morpher and headed towards the door.

"Ok, Justin, Cassie are you two ready?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah" they both say as they pull out their Turbo Keys and as if they had Morphed together before they said in unison. "SHIFT IN TO TURBO"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" said Cassie.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" said Tommy.

The three of then disappeared in a flash of light and they reappeared in their Turbo Ranger outfit's and looked at the three young Rangers they removed their helmets so Tommy's team could see it was still him.

"Right guys time to suit up" said Kira.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" they said together and in another flash of light they transformed into the Dino Thunder Rangers. They watched as the Turbo Ranger put the helmets back on they turned to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Kira, Ethan it's time" said Tommy.

"Right let's see if we can call on the Turbo Zords and the Turbo Rescue Zord's?" said Cassie.

The Rangers headed outside and formed up ready to try and call the Turbo Zord's.

"WE NEED TURBO ZORD POWER NOW" they said together.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Justin.

"WIND CHASER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Cassie.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Ethan.

"DUNE STAR TURBO ZORD POWER" said Kira.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD POWER" said Tommy they waited to see if anything happened then a flash in the middle of the clearing and out came Mountain Blaster, Wind Chaser, Dune Star and Red lightning.

"Wait a minuet Desert Thunder's not hear?" said Justin.

"Damm ok Conner get over hear and try calling Desert Thunder?" said Tommy.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Conner they stood back and waited but nothing happened.

"Maybe Desert Thunder was just too badly damaged and hasn't been able to fix it's self?" suggested Justin.

"Yeah maybe let's try the Rescue Zords?" said Cassie.

"WE NEED RESCUE ZORD POWER" Said Tommy, Cassie, Justin, Kira and Conner.

"SIREN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"WIND RESCUE TURBO POWER" said Cassie.

"THUNDER LOADER TURBO POWER" said Conner.

"STAR RACER TURBO POWER" Said Kira.

"LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER TURBO POWER" said Tommy again they waited to see if anything happened their was a flash of light in the middle of the clearing beside the other Turbo Zords out came Siren Blaster, Wind Rescue, Star Racer and Lightning Fire Tamer arrived but no Thunder Loader.

"Ethan come hear and try to activate Thunder Loader?" said Justin.

"Right" said Ethan then he added "THUNDER LOADER TURBO POWER" they waited for a minuet but nothing happened.

"OK Zords return to charge up ready for battle" said Tommy.

"Ok so what are we gunna do we can't form either Turbo Megazord, because the Green Turbo Morpher must be in use?" said Cassie.

"Dose Carlos use the Green Turbo morpher?" asked Tommy.

"No he uses his Black space Morpher, what about Adam?" asked Cassie.

"No he's managed to repair the Mastodon Power Coin, but he may be able to call on the Turbo Zords being a former Green Turbo Ranger" said Tommy.

"Do you know were he is?" asked Justin.

"No but I can find out" said Tommy as he opened his briefcase and pulled out what looked like a

watch but with no face on it. He held in a button and the watch made a beeping noise "Adam this is Tommy do you read me?" he said into it.

"What's that thing Dr O?" asked Kira.

"It's a communicator every Ranger team up to The Space Rangers used them" he answered.

"Tommy what are you doing with your communicator on?" came Adam's voice through the communicator.

"Hey Adam I need your help can you Teleport to my location?"

"Yeah I'll be their as soon as I can" said Adam.

About five minuets later a Black blur appeared beside Tommy then the blur disappeared and Adam stood their he looked round and looked confused.

"Justin and Cassie or Kat?" said Adam.

"Hey Adam" said Justin.

"Hey" said Cassie as they both removed their helmets.

"And Tommy must be Red?" said Adam.

"Yeah bro" said Tommy "and these are the Dino Thunder Rangers" Tommy indicated to the other Rangers "Kira-Yellow, Conner-Red and Ethan-Blue"

"Hey newbies" said Adam with a smile on his face "So what the emergency?"

"TJ has been captured and is being held on Muranthias" said Cassie.

"Why can't the rest of the Space Rangers get him?" asked Adam.

"Because Ashley, Andros and Carlos are on KO-35 the Astro ship has broken down" said Cassie

A buzzing came from Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser.

"Justin do you mind?" asked Tommy.

"No, go right ahead" said Justin as Tommy jumped in Storm Blaster and accepted the message.

"Were receiving a video signal from KO-35" said Tommy.

"What does it say Tommy?" asked Cassie.

"Hang on I'll put it on loud speaker for you"

"STORM BLASTER, LIGHTNING CRUISER/EARTH RANGERS THIS IS ANDROS DO YOU READ ME?"

"Hey Andros?" said Cassie.

"Hey Cassie we have a problem?"

"What is it?"

"Zhane and Karone decided to come and help you search for TJ but I've lost contact with them the last I heard the Mega Winger got hit by some energy pulse then it vanished"

"How could they I thought you were stuck on KO-35?"

"They weren't on KO-35 they were on Terra Venture. I got a message through to them they were supposed to home in on Strom Blaster or Lightning Cruiser and make contact with the Rangers?"

"Don't worry we'll look for their energy signal and try and find them, what sort of energy should we look for when trying to find Karone?"

"Zhane will be Silver and Karone should come through as Pink"

"Why Pink?" asked Cassie.

"Kendrix choose Karone to replace her as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Zhane still had his morpher with him so he might be able to fight off who ever captured them"

"Ok Andros we'll do a scan and see if we can find them, we'll let you know what we find?"

"Thanks Cassie it's good to see you again Justin?" said Andros and the video phone went off.

"Justin run the scan of Muranthias see if you can find Zhane and Karone on their as well"

"Ok Tommy, Ethan wanna give me a hand?"

A/N what do you think of this chapter please let me know?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: same as previous chapters**

**A/N thanks to those who have reviewed the story and if any one has positive feed back on Justin & Cassie together it would be nice because i know in a lot of peoples eyes they still see Justin as the 12 year old kid he once was not the man he is now.**

While Justin and Ethan ran the scan Tommy, Adam and Cassie went out side to see if Adam could activate the Green Turbo Zords.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Adam.

"We need to see if you can call your Turbo Zords see if they show up or not?" said Tommy.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Incase we need to call on them while were on Muranthias. If you can your coming with if three Rangers are on their they must be doing something big?"

"Ok then. 'ITS MORPHIN TIME MASTODON, I NEED DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD POWER'" they waited for a minuet but nothing happened "'THUNDER LOADER Rescue ZORD POWER'" again nothing happened.

"Damm it" said Tommy "The only one we can't get are the Green Turbo Zords"

"How did you get the Yellow Zords?"

"Kira was able to call them"

"How?" asked Cassie she had realised something "She doesn't have the Yellow Turbo morpher"

"Maybe because she's the current Yellow Ranger" said Tommy getting and idea "Let's go back inside theirs something I need to try"

Back inside Justin and Ethan had found Zhane and Karone's energy signal and it was coming from the same place as TJ's they were being held together.

"Damm I wish they had just been missing and not their as well?"

"Well at least their all together" said Ethan.

"Yeah that's the only good thing"

"Justin whats wrong?" asked Kira.

"It's just that island it was my first mission as a Ranger and it freaked me out, Two ex-rangers were supposed to be sacrificed to awaken Maligore who was a big molten rock monster he took control of the ex-rangers and we had to fight them until we had a little help then we destroyed Maligore he was knocked off a cliff and fell in to the water then exploded"

"So what do they want on Muranthias then?"

"I dread to think with three hostages with Ranger Powers they might be trying to revive Maligore or raise something even more powerful"

"You mean the master that Zeltrax refereed to?" asked Conner.

"Yeah we need to get them back before they end up dead"

Just then Tommy, Cassie and Adam entered the room and Tommy walks by them and opens a safe to reveal a Green Dino gem.

"So Tommy whose gunna use the Green Dino gem?" said Justin as he saw it.

"I don't know it hasn't chosen anyone yet?"

"What do you mean Tommy?" asked Adam.

"The Gems choose who they believe has the Power to control them"

"So it doesn't want you to use it?"

"No it doesn't trust me, probably because I used to be evil"

"It's strange though Green was your original colour so it should have wanted you?"

"Yeah let's see if it's made its mind up yet?"

Suddenly the gem lit up and shimmered then started to float about the room.

"Whats it doing Tommy?" asked Adam.

"It's choosing a host"

"But if its Justin or Cassie we won't be able to call on their Turbo Zords" Then the gem moved towards Justin hovered over him then moved to Cassie and did the same then it moved to Adam and hovered over him then it lowered in front of him and stopped. "Whats it doing?" he asked.

"Adam put your hand out" said Tommy.

Adam did as he was told then the Green Gem melded with Adam and rested over his pocket.

"Whats it doing?" asked Adam again a little more urgency in his voice.

"Adam take out your Morpher"

He did as Tommy said and they all watched as the coin changed in to a Green Gem with an animal inside it that flatted out a little and sat back inside the Morpher.

"What Dinosaur is it?"

"It's the Spineosaur, you'll need to be extremely careful with the Zord it's incredibly powerful but very dangerous I guess that's why it choose and experienced Ranger and the Second Green to control it?"

"I've never heard of it"

"The Dinosaur itself was only discovered and named about two years ago it was one that me and Anton discovered in Egypt before we went to the island that got destroyed"

"Oh so now what?"

"You Morph and try calling the Green Turbo Zords, it worked when Kira tried it so maybe it'll work now"

"What about the Zord do we need to get that under control as well?" asked Conner.

"No it already follows the Gem it was the first Zord I found to match a Gem"

"Good so how do I Morph now the same as before or different?"

"You pull your Morpher out as usual then say 'DINO THUNDER POWER UP' I think"

"All right lets try it" said Adam as he pulled out his morpher did the movements as said "DINO THUNDER POWER UP" nothing happened.

"Ok maybe not lets try the standard Morph but say Dino Thunder Power Up in stead of Mastodon?" said Tommy.

Again Adam went the movements and said "ITS MORPHIN TIME, DINO THUNDER POWER UP" This time a flash of light incased him and when it died down the Green Dino Thunder Ranger was standing their. "Wow I've never felt this much Power its more than the Zeo crystal, or the Turbo Powers gave me"

"All right Adam lets try the Turbo Zords again?" said Cassie.

"Right lets all go outside and see if this works?" said Justin.

"Right" said Tommy as he led them outside.

"Adam time to try again?" said Cassie.

"Right 'DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD POWER'" they waited for a few seconds and a bright flash in the road signaled that something was coming out and their was Desert Thunder, "THUNDER LOADER RESCUE ZORD POWER" they waited again and a few seconds later Thunder Loader emerged.

"Cool we have both Turbo Megazord's at are disposal" said Tommy.

"You mean we have three Turbo Megazord's at are disposal" said Justin.

"No theirs two sets of Zords and that equals two Megazord's" said Adam agreeing with Tommy.

"Actually Justin's right you see Thunder loader, Wind Rescue and Star Racer can join with Mountain Blaster and Red lightning to form the Turbo Rescue Megazord" said Cassie.

"Ok then lets find away of Reaching Muranthias and get this rescue over with"

"Good call Tommy" said Justin.

"What about the Turbo Zords we used them to get back last time?" said Adam.

"Yeah but we used the Ghost Galleon to get their and Divatox destroyed that?" said Tommy.

"I bet Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser could get their?" said Justin.

"We wouldn't have are Zords, we needed the Keys to get through the gateway before" said Adam.

"How about another ship just to be on the safe side we can fit all the Zord's on then even the Dino Thunder Zords?" suggested Kira.

"Yeah, Justin do you still have the contact in the military?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah you thinking Aircraft Carrier?" asked Justin.

"Precisely, great minds think alike" said Cassie.

"Would be plenty of room for all the Zord's" said Adam.

"I'll make a call and see what I can do?" said Justin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ten minuets later Justin returned to the Rangers and said.

"My contact will meet us at Reefside Harbor with the Aircraft Carrier Eltar"

"Are you serious?" said Tommy.

"Yeah he's from Eltar he helped Cassie and the others chase after Divatox and find Andros"

"Oh alright then"

"Come on lets go we'll call the Zords when we get their"

"Are we taking Storm Blaster and Lightning cruiser with us or not?" asked Cassie.

"I think we should leave them at least then the towns not defenseless" said Tommy.

"Storm Blaster are you and Lightning Cruiser going to be all right staying hear to protect the town" asked Kira.

"Beep, Beep-Beep" came the reply Kira looked to Justin for a translation.

"He said ok they'll defend the town while we go on our rescue mission"

"Beep, Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep"

"He said they'll give us a lift to the harbor then return hear and make sure Zeltrax doesn't cause too much trouble"

"Right let's go?" said Tommy.

Lightning Cruiser had Tommy and Conner in it and Storm Blaster had Justin and Cassie in the front and Ethan, Kira and Adam in the back They reached the harbor and were met by Justin's contact who said "This aircraft carrier was hidden by Zordon for when Muranthias became a problem again he new it would happen and the carrier has room for up to 15 Zords"

"Thanks it will do nicely thanks" said Justin.

"Sir it's so good to see you smiling after you left the air base that day you were so miserable?"

"Yes my friends had gone and I thought I would never see them again but now I see that I was wrong and you new it?"

"Yes I did but I wasn't aloud to say anything"

"I know"

"Oh sir one last thing will you and your friends be requiring anything else?"

"No thanks we will return it to you once the mission is over"

"Ok good luck"

He turned and left then Cassie, Tommy and Adam approached.

"It's time let's get the Zords onboard" said Justin.

"Right everyone pull out your Morphers its time?" said Tommy.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" said Justin, Cassie and Tommy.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" said Cassie.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" said Tommy.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Adam.

"Right let's get the Zords on" said Tommy.

"WE NEED TURBO ZORD POWER NOW" said Tommy, Cassie, Justin, Kira and Adam.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Justin.

"WIND CHASER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Cassie.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD POWER" said Adam.

"DUNE STAR TURBO ZORD POWER" said Kira.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD POWER" said Tommy.

"Good lets get the next group of Zords on" said Justin.

"WE NEED RESCUE ZORD POWER" Said Tommy, Cassie, Justin, Kira and Adam.

"SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" said Justin.

"WIND RESCUE, RESCUE ZORD POWER" said Cassie.

"THUNDER LOADER RESCUE ZORD POWER" said Adam.

"STAR RACER RESCUE ZORD POWER" Said Kira.

"LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER RESCUE ZORD POWER" said Tommy.

"Let's get the Dino Zord's on board" said Adam.

"TYRANOZORD" said Conner.

"TRICEROZORD" said Ethan.

"PTERAZORD" said Kira.

"SPINEOZORD" said Adam.

The four Zords appeared and entered the carrier.

"Right let's look round the ship see what surprises Zordon has left for us?" said Tommy.

They started to look round and they found an armory full of Ranger weapons that every team of Ranger's had used even the Quasar Saber's.

"What the" said Tommy as he saw the Dragon Dagger hanging beside Saba.

"Hey Tommy isn't that?"

"Yes it is I wonder if it still works?" Tommy said as he cut off Adam.

"What is it?" asked Justin.

"It's Tommy's Dragon Dagger from when he was the Green Ranger" said Adam. "Theirs only one way to find out if it works lets get up top and try it" he added.

The Rangers made their way up onto the landing deck and Tommy put the Dragon Dagger to his lips and started to play the tune that brought life to the Dragonzord a few minuets later and their was a disturbance on the surface of the water then the Dragonzord broke the surface of the water screeched and looked at the red Turbo ranger like an old friend the other Rangers looked on at the display by the huge Zord. "Well old friend do you have the energy to comeback for a fight to save the planet?" asked Tommy. Dragonzord screeched back at him. "Thank you my friend" said Tommy "Follow the ship under the water and once we reach our destination we'll call you out?" the Zord screech his answer and just as it dived back under the water it screeched again and the holster for the dagger and his Green Ranger chest shield appeared "Thank you again" said Tommy as the Dragonzord descended in to the depths of the ocean and followed the ship.

"You do know we have enough space to allow the Dragonzord in the cargo bay with the other Zord's right?" said Justin.

"I know but under the ship he can alert us to unseen danger" Replied Tommy.

"Ok Guys no need to keep the suits on until we reach Muranthias" said Justin.

"POWER DOWN" They all said and with a flash of light their suits vanished and they stood in their normal clothes.

"Right guys go explore the ship claim your rooms what ever if you find anything strange call?" said Tommy.

"How we don't all have the same communicators?" said Kira.

"Use the onboard communicators" said Justin.

Ten minuets had passed and Conner called on the communicator. "Hey guys I found something on the bridge you might wanna take a look at?"

A minuet later everyone had teleported to the bridge and saw what Conner had found. Sitting on the table was a locked box.

"How do we open it?" asked Ethan looking at it and seeing a round lock on the top of the Box.

"Adam pass me the Coin out of your Morpher" said Justin.

Adam got the Coin from his Morpher handed it to Justin who turned it over so the pattern was facing down then they heard a click and the box opened it's self to reveal four Morphers that resembled the Turbo Morphers but had Dino heads on them. A Yellow one, a green one, a crimson one and a light blue one.

"What do you suppose these are for?" asked Conner.

"Just watch?" said Adam as he picked up the Green Morpher the Dino Gem rose out of his old Morpher and entered the new one. Kira followed suit and her Yellow Gem rose from her Morpher and entered the new one and soon the other two followed as well once that was done a panel opened and revealed a slot for 7 Keys to enter they did that and a screen appeared which had Zordon's face on it.

"Hello my friends. Tommy, Adam and Justin"

"Zordon is it really you?" asked Tommy

"It is Tommy but only a small part of me, most of my essence was destroyed in the wave of purification but a little of my power came hear to wait for the time I was needed. I am glad you found the ship Justin the ship was reserved in your name only so if any one else had tried to get it they would have failed. There is also a surprise waiting for you somewhere on this ship it is up to you to find it Justin.

"What is it Zordon?"

"If I told you it would no longer be a surprise would it"

"I suppose not but can you at least give me a hint were I might find it?"

"No I will tell you were it isn't, it's not in the Cargo bay with the Zords or in the crew quarters"

"Ok Zordon thank you?"

"Cassie it has been to long we hardly know each other but I can tell you are happy you waited for the phone to ring?"

"Yes Zordon I care about Justin just like the Turbo team used to tease me for but we could never do anything but now is a different story"

"I know Cassie and you two will make history together"

"What does that mean Zordon?"

"I can't say anything else or I will influence events and I must not do that"

"Ok Zordon"

"Finally the three new Rangers, I see Tommy has chosen wisely who has the Dino Gems there is a few surprises in the future for you as well. It pleases me to know that in the future the earth will be protected."

"Tommy my dear friend Andros is awaiting a call from you I believe about Zhane and his sister?"

"Yes Zordon he is?"

"One more thing I guess you have found the Dagger it does work and like Justin you have a surprise waiting for you? I hope you both find them in time goodbye Rangers"

"Bye Zordon" said everyone the screen went blank and then a phone rose up out of the console.

Tommy rang Andros and told him what was happening and that Zhane and Karone were on Muranthias along with TJ.

"Tommy please get my sister and the rest of my team out of their safely?" said Andros.

"We will, I promise Andros" said Tommy.

"Thank you and if you need anything don't hesitate to call?"

"We will Andros just concentrate on getting the Astro ship fixed and we'll contact you when we have them"

"Ok bye Tommy"

"Bye Andros" and then the line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Magemaster

Kenn, Faith, Dawn


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

An hour later the Rangers were looking round the ship trying to find the surprises that Zordon had left for Tommy and Justin then a brake through.

"Hey Tommy, Justin I found two parcels with your name on?" said Cassie.

"Were are you Cassie?" said Justin.

"In the engine room"

"Right we'll be their in a minuet" said Tommy.

A minuet later Tommy and Justin materialized beside Cassie and saw the parcels.

"Right lets get everyone hear and see what we've got?" said Justin.

"Ok" said Cassie as she walked over and activated the ships communicator. "Guys come to the Engine room the parcels have been found" said Cassie not long after everyone arrived and saw the parcels with Tommy's and Justin's name on them.

"Go on then Dr O open it, you to Justin?" said Kira.

They looked at each other and opened them at the same time in them was survival packs for while they were on Muranthias, plenty of food and water, short range radios, a disc each and a time locked box in Justin's parcel.

"I wonder whats on the discs?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know lets load them up and find out" said Justin.

"What in hear?" asked Conner.

"No on the Bridge" said Tommy.

Ten minuets later they were back on the bridge, they flipped a coin to see whose disk got loaded first and Tommy won.

"Hello Tommy I see you and Justin found your surprises but there is something else that I have to give you both Tommy when you and Justin get back on the built in computer in Lightning cruiser and for Justin to enter in Storm Blaster input the code Light-Blaster and see what happens"

"Thank you Zordon"

"One more thing when you get to Muranthias load up as many weapons as you can remember their will be three other Rangers when you free TJ, Zhane and Karone."

"Any weapons in particular Zordon?"

"No but make sure one is the Pink Quasar Saber Karone will be glad to see it"

"I will thank you Zordon"

"Good bye Tommy"

"Bye Zordon"

Tommy ejected his disk and put it back in its case and Justin stepped forward and put his disk in the computer.

"Hello Justin it was an honor for me to see you begin your Ranger journey at 12 years of age but now you have realised the toughest lesson for a Ranger and I am glad that you have found your friends again Tommy and Cassie will both need you in the future. Justin just like Tommy I have a code for you to put in to the computer of Storm Blaster and for Tommy to put in Lightning Cruiser the code is Storm Cruiser and see what happens?"

"Thank you Zordon I will try when we get back"

"I know you will Justin I have always had faith in your abilities even when others said you were too young I knew you were more than capable of dealing with the problems that came your way I would be honored if after this mission you accept this little present but you can only open it once the mission is over the lock won't undo until you've saved TJ, Zhane and Karone?"

"I understand Zordon I trust you and I'm glad that three people understand me?"

"One more thing Justin be careful you, Tommy and Adam know what its like out their on Muranthias?"

"Yes Zordon that's why were splitting in to teams to search the island, and find the hostages then contact the other teams to join them"

"Good plan Justin and May the Power Protect You?"

"Thanks Bye Zordon"

"Bye Justin"

Justin removed the Disk and looked at the box. That he couldn't open until after the mission, "I wonder whats in it?" he said.

"Well the quickest way is to end the mission then open it" said Cassie.

"How much longer till we reach Muranthias?" asked Kira.

"At least a day maybe more" said Tommy.

"Do you think the gate is still open?" asked Adam.

"I don't know that's one of the reasons I asked the Dragonzord to follow underwater he should be able to see if the gate is still open or if it needs reopening"

"Ok Tommy what do we do now?" asked Cassie.

"We rest and make sure were ready for what ever their using the hostages for weather it's to reenergize Maligore or if it's to bring the thing that Zeltrax was talking about to earth from what ever dimension it's in" said Tommy.

"Ok let's go to our quarters?" said Justin.

Everybody headed towards the sleeping quarters Conner, Ethan and Kira were all next to each other but spent their free time together in Conner's quarters getting to know each other seeing as they'd only had one mission together and they weren't especially the best of friends. Tommy and Adam went to their own quarters and prepared for what was to come. Justin and Cassie we're in Justin's quarters talking.

"So Justin how does it feel to be back with your friends?" asked Cassie.

"Good thanks Cassie"

"Do you like being called Justin again?"

"Yeah I don't know why I changed it I missed being called Justin, I never could get use to John. The Ninja Strom team quickly worked out who I was but they kept up the pretence"

"Justin can I ask you something serious?"

"Sure Cassie, anything you want"

"Did you ever try and ring that number I gave you before?"

"Yeah but no one answered I thought maybe you had changed your number or lost the phone or something then when you rang I wanted to answer but I couldn't I had become a real bratty kid and shut myself off from my friends, but if I had known why you called I'd have picked up"

"Justin do you remember what TJ used to say about us?"

"What that we loved each other?"

"Yeah and that stupid little rhyme that he and Carlos would keep reciting every time we walked together or talked to each other"

"Yeah what about it. I usually ignored it, I mean they have no say in my life and even if I had said something I'd have regretted it"

"Why Justin?"

"Because I do love you Cassie you were the only other Rangers to like me well besides Tommy but I felt like I had to prove myself to him were as you and me hit it off straight away their was a connection."

"Justin do you know what you just said?"

"Yes I do Cassie I'm ready to admit it now were both old enough"

"Oh Justin you are so sweet"

"Thanks Cassie but I mean what I said Cassie I love you?"

"I love you to Justin"

"Now we have admitted it what do we do now?"

"Let's just hold each other tonight and we'll talk more after the mission?"

"Ok Cassie goodnight honey?" said Justin as he hugged her and they lay back on the bed together and Justin fell asleep.

"Night Justin" said Cassie as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

The next morning when they woke up they were still holding each other they smiled and gave each other a good morning kiss then got up and headed down to the canteen were they met the rest of the Rangers.

"So Tommy how long till we reach the island?" asked Cassie.

"Three maybe Four hours we should hear from Dragonzord soon if the gateway is shut again"

"Do you think it will be shut?" asked Adam.

"Yeah because I haven't heard of any boats going missing when they come this way"

"You looked for that?" asked Justin.

"Yeah just in case it became a problem Zordon would have sent us back in to destroy the island you see Muranthias has a secret history"

"What is it Dr O?" asked Kira.

"I guess it safe to tell you all. Muranthias is the lost island of Atlantis, Zordon once told me that Maligore had been contained on Atlantis by an old team of Rangers even before Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly became the Power Rangers and Lerigot arrived on earth to put up a dimensional gateway over it and he left Zordon with the Power to create two vehicle's and a means to opening it if necessary."

"Are you serious DR Oliver" said Conner.

"Yes and this knowledge is to go no further than us on this ship understand?"

"Yes" all the others said.

"So what disaster did Zordon used to cover the disappearance of Atlantis then?" asked Justin.

"He got a story out that said the island had been totally destroyed by a meteor impact. Then some surviving Architecture was placed in likely places round the planet that could feasibly have been the real location for Atlantis, even the Gulf of Mexico which is yet to be discovered?"

"I thought that was were the asteroid that killed the Dinosaurs landed?" asked Justin.

"Well it might have been but an asteroid may have hit in the same place twice" said Tommy.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a screech coming from outside.

"It sounds like the Dragonzord has seen something" said Tommy.

"Right lets go and see what it is" said Justin.

"Are we close enough for Dragonzord to sense the gateway?" asked Adam.

"Maybe" said Tommy as the emerged on to the flight deck and saw the Dragonzord standing their. "What wrong my friend" said Tommy the Zord screeched a reply "Ok I understand. Conner open up the Flight deck doors to the Cargo hold where the Zords are?"

"Ok Dr Oliver" said Conner as the doors started to open. Once the doors were open enough the Dragonzord boarded the ship and entered the Cargo bay with the other Zords. Then it screeched one last time and fell silent "What did it say?" asked Conner.

"It says the gateway is shut we'll need to open it"

"Right at least we know" said Justin.

"It also said that there is something else down their"

"Does it know what Tommy?" asked Adam.

"No I have a guess of my own though"

"Tommy do you think it might be remains of Divatox's ship?" asked Justin.

"Maybe but remember the Putrid pods we fought the last time?"

"Yeah we knocked them back in to the sea"

"Right we never did see what happened to them maybe they sunk back down to the ocean floor and waited for now to attack again?"

"Well in that case lets keep two Rangers on guard patrolling the flight deck until we reach the gateway just incase of attack" said Adam.

"Right only problem is theirs 7 of us?" said Justin.

"That's not really a problem Ethan and Conner you will join Adam for first watch and maybe Adam can help with your karate seeing as you two need some help getting the basics right"

"Right, good thinking Tommy" said Adam.

"Right me and Kira will take second watch, Justin and Cassie then take third watch. If we come under attack raise the alarm don't try and fight them yourselves even if you think you can beat them call in the reserves?"

"Right Tommy" said Adam and Justin they both understood how dangerous the Putrids were seeing as they had fought them before.

"What are Putrid pods?" asked Kira.

"Their slimy and look rather like a home made Halloween costume's but they fight with a unique style" said Cassie.

"Or purple turtles covered in slime" said Adam.

"Are they more dangerous than those Tyrannodrones we fought?" asked Conner.

"Yes these things are very dangerous but not to smart so be careful if they show" said Tommy.

"Ok you four go below and do what ever you need to I'll contact you if anything happens or if nothing does in an hour to relieve us Tommy?" said Adam.

"Right Adam. Let's go guys do what we need to do but be ready for an attack"

"Ok let's go" said Cassie.

Justin lead the way as they headed off the flight deck Cassie and Justin went one way and Tommy and Kira went the other. Cassie and Justin found themselves in the Cargo bay with the Zords Justin was putting the box he wasn't aloud to open until after the mission in Mountain Blasters glove box.

"Are you sure you won't lose it in their?" said Cassie.

"No the only problem might be if Tommy and Kira destroy the Turbo Megazord" said Justin.

"Why don't you put it in Siren Blaster we will control the Rescue Megazord?" asked Cassie.

"Just in case we need the Turbo Rescue Megazord"

"What about trying a forth combo as well?"

"Whats that then Cassie?" Justin asked he was confused he'd known about three Megazord's but not a fourth.

"Well it's quiet simple if Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster replace Siren Blaster and Lightning Fire Tamer what if we unite those two with Wind Chaser, Dune Star and Desert Thunder to form the Rescue Turbo Megazord"

"Not bad but will it work?" said Justin.

"I don't see why it wouldn't but I guess we should really ask Tommy and see what he thinks?"

"Right" said Justin as he raised his communicator and pushed in the button "Hey Tommy could you and Kira come to the Cargo bay me and Cassie have something to ask you?"

"We'll be their in a minuet Justin" said Tommy.

A few minuets later Tommy and Kira teleported in and saw the look on Justin and Cassie's face. "What are you two up to?" said Kira.

"We have an idea about how to surprise the monster we're dealing with" said Cassie.

"Go on then share the plan" said Tommy.

"Ok we've told you about the three Turbo Megazord's how about we create a fourth?" said Justin.

"How I mean we can't create new Zords or we won't have enough Rangers I mean the Zords will be a light on Rangers with out making new Zords" said Tommy.

"That's just it we won't be making new Zords?" said Cassie.

"So how are you gunna achieve it then?" asked Kira.

"Easy you know how Mountain Blaster and Red Lightning combine with the rescue Zords to form the Turbo Rescue Megazord?" said Justin.

"Yeah whats your point?" said Tommy.

"Well what do the other Turbo Zords do?"

"Oh you want them to form the other Megazord"

"Will it work?" asked Kira.

"I don't see why not plus the only Ranger change will be Tommy and Justin" said Cassie.

"Ok let's leave it as a last resort" said Tommy.

"Ok Tommy it'll be a last resort" said Justin.

"Good it's always good to have a back up plan" said Kira.

"Plus we will have three extra Rangers once we free TJ, Zhane and Karone, they could help pilot the Turbo Zords" said Justin.

"Yeah I completely forgot about them" said Tommy.

"Good thing some of us remember things better than you Tommy in your old age?" said Justin.

Meanwhile up on the flight deck Adam was training with Ethan and Conner teaching them some moves when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Conner.

"I don't know stand near the communication switch over their?" said Adam as he and Ethan looked round the flight deck, then came a shout "Conner raise the Alarm then get over hear we have a big problem"

"Guy's we need you on the flight deck now emergency" said Conner then he ran towards were Adam and Ethan had gone when he got their he saw they were surrounded by 8 creatures. "Hey what do you think your doing?" shouted Conner as three of them turned and moved towards him making him move towards the other two they looked at him.

"Conner what are you playing at you stupid S.O.B" said Adam.

"Hey just watch ok?" said Conner their was a red flash from his wrist and then he vanished and moved somewhere else he was using his Gem's special power to keep the creatures off balance then he left them completely.

"Where did he go?" asked Adam.

"I don't know but I hope the others get here soon?" said Ethan.

Tommy, Kira, Justin and Cassie came up on to the flight deck and couldn't see Adam, Ethan or Conner anywhere then their was a flash of red energy as Conner came out of no where.

"Conner what was that?" asked Tommy.

"I was using my Dino gem's special power did a bit of recon for when you got hear"

"Right so what is it and how many?"

"Theirs 8 they're kind of slimy looking things like I've never seen before seem to fit the description of them Putrid pod things you mentioned earlier"

"Good work Conner. Justin do you think you can sneak over their and see if it's Putrid pods or something else?"

"Sure Tommy but I thought their was only 4 the first time"

"Yeah that's what worry's me? I trust Conner but best to double check"

"Right I'll have a look" said Justin as he headed towards were Conner had indicated that Adam and Ethan were being held he looked round a create and then turned and headed back to were the others were waiting "We have 8 Putrid pods Adam and Ethan are tied up being guarded by three of them the others just seem to be standing their?"

"Damn were out numbered. Ok everyone get out your Morphers we need to deal with them"

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" said the three Turbo Rangers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" said Cassie.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" said Tommy.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Conner and Kira.

The five were now in their Ranger outfits.

"Right get your weapons out we need to even the odds until Adam and Ethan can Morph and help us fight them off" said Tommy.

"Turbo Hand Blasters" said Justin.

"Turbo Wind Fire" said Cassie.

"Turbo Lightning Sword" said Tommy.

"Ptera Grips" said Kira.

"Tyranno staff" said Conner.

The chosen weapons came out and in the hands of the Rangers they charged towards were Adam and Ethan were being held. They jumped over the creates and started to fight off the Putrids while Tommy, Cassie, Conner and Kira cover Justin he pulls out his auto blaster out of its holster and fired at the chains then they broke away Justin re-holstered his blaster and picked up his Turbo Hand Blasters then he turned to Adam and Ethan and said.

"Guys it might be a good idea if you Morphed and helped us fight them off"

"Right you are Justin. Ready Ethan?" said Adam as they pulled out their Morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Adam.

DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Ethan.

"Spinocannon" said Adam.

"Tricera Shield" said Ethan.

They joined the fight and were soon able to even the odds but that's all they could do.

"Tommy do these Gems give us any new powers?" asked Adam.

"Yeah theirs a Power called Super Dino Mode but it hasn't been tested yet"

"Well now seems like a good time to try it"

"Ok all four of you need to stand together and shout Super Dino Mode then you should get a Power boost of about 50%"

"Right Guys" Adam said calling to the other Dino Rangers.

"Yeah let's try it" said Kira as they stood beside Adam.

"SUPER DINO MODE" they called and then with a flash of light their suits changed all the patches of white had extended out into horns and spikes and finally they took down the Putrids then they fought them off and they destroyed them this time.

"POWER DOWN" said Tommy and all 7 Rangers demorphed and returned to normal.

"Look at how close we are to the triangle?" said Justin.

"We need to get down to the Cargo bay and merge the power of are keys" said Adam.

"Right and let's check for any loose barrels before we start right Justin?" said Tommy.

"Don't get started with that Tommy I know secrets about you as well?" said Justin.

"Can you tell us any?" asked Conner.

"No he can't or I'll tell more about him?" said Tommy.

The Rangers reached the Cargo deck and pulled out their keys and merged their keys as a protective shield surrounded the boat as it passed through the gateway then the shield ended as they successfully got through the gateway.

"How much longer till we get to the island?" asked Conner.

"About two and a half hours" said Adam.

"Ok we have another half hour of watch left then?" said Ethan.

"Yeah but we're through the worst part now" said Tommy.

"That's true we shouldn't have any distractions now until we reach the island. Tommy do you think that any of Divatox's Pirahnatrons survived and might be waiting for us?" asked Justin.

"Maybe but 7 Rangers should be able to deal with the problems" said Tommy.

"Right so what do we do now?" asked Ethan.

"How about me and Justin take over from you we need to talk in private anyway?" said Tommy.

"Fine don't fight you two we need to be a team to rescue TJ, Zhane and Karone?" said Cassie.

"Don't worry we'll save the fight until we get back to Reefside" said Tommy.

The others watched as Tommy and Justin left the Cargo deck and headed up to the flight deck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

"Tommy I hope you don't think that threatening to tell my secrets will make me back off I know something's about you that would make them laugh and I know something's I wouldn't tell them?" said Justin.

"I know Justin but sometimes things don't need to be revealed at time's like now" said Tommy.

"I never told them I'd tell them now I just said I new some secrets about you?"

"Yeah, just remember though I know your darkest secret?"

"So do I from when you were the evil Green Ranger, you told me so I would know both sides to you and I won't break my promise to you they will never find out, not even Adam or Cassie"

"Thanks Justin and I'm sorry for the little dig back their about the barrel just me getting my own back for the old age line"

The two Rangers decided to draw a line under the situation both agreeing to never reveal a secret about the other so they moved on to other topics.

"So Justin what do you think is in the box that Zordon left for you?"

"No idea Tommy I just want to get this mission over so me and Cassie can spend some time together, especially since were both old enough now to do stuff with each other"

"You know something when I first saw you and Kira together I thought you two might have got together, but I have to admit you and Cassie seem perfect for each other"

"Thanks Tommy, and if I'm honest at first I did think their might be something between me and Kira even Storm Blaster likes her but I've always felt I was in love with Cassie"

"Ok Justin now let's see how your fighting skills have improved over the years and what you've learned from other teams?"

"You better get ready to loose Tommy I'm not a kid any more so I have the size to go with my height and fighting style"

"Don't get to confident Justin you maybe older now but I have more experience"

"You haven't fought that often since you left the Turbo Team, I have and you've seen me fight so you know I'm ready, do I need to take it easy on you?"

"That's it Justin prepare to be defeated"

The two friends began to train they didn't notice the other Rangers had made their way on to the flight deck and watch them. Justin started with a few kicks that Tommy blocked then Tommy tried to retaliate with punches but Justin ducked away from them he and Tommy started to match each other blow for blow. Then Tommy mis-stepped as he went for a side kick and Justin read it dropped down and swung his leg round and knocked Tommy down to a round of cheers from the other watching Rangers.

Justin tried to fire up Tommy by saying "Come on Tommy we have an audience let's show the newbies how to fight?"

"Bring it Justin just remember I know how you fight?"

"So do I Tommy?"

They begin again countering each other blow for blow and after a few minuets Tommy tried to sweep Justin's legs out from under him but he moved away in time and avoided the attack and then he tried to hit a spinning kick to Tommy but he ducked down and jumped up and caught Justin with a kick to his shoulder, Justin went down and hit the deck hard right on his shoulder. Tommy and Justin both thought they heard a cracking noise as the shoulder landed, Cassie was the first one over to them after the others realised something was wrong with Justin.

"Justin are you ok?" asked Tommy kneeling down beside Cassie as they checked on him they could see his shoulder wasn't right, but more worryingly Justin hadn't moved from when he hit the floor the other Rangers started to come over and then just before they reached him Adam stopped them and he went forward to check on his young friend.

"Tommy why did you hit him so hard?" asked Cassie as Adam knelt down as well

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Adam.

"I didn't think I hit him that hard Cassie" Tommy said then he turned to Adam and added "I don't know he hasn't moved since he hit the floor, I think his shoulder might be dislocated it's not at a natural angle but until he comes round I don't really want to guess what might be wrong with him"

Then slowly they heard a groan coming from Justin as he started to move then a scream as he tried to move the injured shoulder.

Cassie took Justin down to the infirmary and when they got down their she told him to take of his T-shirt so she could see the injury to his shoulder clearly he complied with her and soon she had found out that it had popped out of its joint which meant that it should be easy to put back in place for a Ranger so she told him what she was about to do and he told her to do it she held his arm with one hand and his shoulder with the other and pulled his shoulder back in place he thanked her and they shared a kiss while they were alone, before getting interrupted by Adam's voice over the intercom.

"Rangers assemble on the flight deck it's time"

"Come on Cassie lets go before we both end up in trouble for being late"

"Yeah as long as you promise me that once this is over we can spend some time together alone with out anyone interrupting us?"

"Fine by me none of them know were my house is in Reefside so we should have a little privacy their to finish what we just started?"

They left the infirmary and headed up to the flight deck, once they got their they realised they were at Muranthias and their boat was still intact so they went down to the weapons room and loaded up Mountain Blaster and Siren Blaster with weapons then they got in to the cars and headed out in to the remains of Muranthias. Tommy was in Red Lightning, Justin was in Siren Blaster, Cassie was in Wind rescue, Adam was in Desert thunder, Kira was in Dune Star, Conner was is Lightning Fire Tamer and Ethan was in Mountain Blaster, with Thunder Loader, Star Racer and Wind Chaser following behind them driving themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 **

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

After they had reached the island Adam took the lead and they headed towards the ridge were Adam had parked Desert Thunder the first time they had visited Muranthias. Once they got their they got out the cars and Tommy said.

"Right lets leave the cars hear again and lets split in to two teams"

"Tommy will we be able to call each other when we find something, remember last time we were hear we couldn't use any communicators?"

"I don't know every one check your mobiles see if you have a signal"

They checked and to their surprise both Justin's and Kira's Phone had a signal.

"Ok Justin you, Cassie, and Conner go one way. Me, Adam, Ethan and Kira will go the other way" said Tommy.

"Right" said Justin.

"Ok Rangers suit up" said Tommy as they all pulled out their Morphers.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO" said the Turbo Rangers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" said Cassie.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" said Tommy.

"DINO THUNDER POWER" said the Dino Rangers.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Adam.

The two teams split up Tommy's team headed towards the Serpent's Temple and Justin's team headed towards a different cave they had spotted to see if TJ, Zhane and Karone were being held their by Zeltrax before being moved to the Serpents Temple for what ever ritual they were being sacrificed for. They entered the cave and saw three humanoid shapes next to each other as they moved closer to see who they were and once they got a clear enough view and saw it was TJ, Zhane and Karone they were surrounded by a small army of Tyrannodrones and Elsa was standing their as well so they backed out the cave and made sure they were a safe distance away. Justin Powered down and got his phone out while Cassie and Conner kept an eye on the cave ready for any movement from inside the cave. Justin rang Kira's number and waited for her to answer.

Standing at the entrance to the Serpents Temple the other Rangers were waiting for any news from Justin's team they had scouted out the Temple and it was set up ready to sacrifice TJ, Zhane and Karone, then Kira's phone went off.

"Power Down" said Kira as she answered the phone.

"Hey Kira we found TJ, Zhane and Karone their being guarded by a bunch of Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax and Elsa"

"Ok Justin I'll pass you to Tommy so you can sort out what to do next"

"Thanks Kira"

Tommy removed his helmet so he could listen to Justin tell him what he had just told Kira.

"Right Justin you three stay their and keep an eye on what they do next?"

"Ok Tommy what are you four gunna do?"

"We'll stay here but let us know the minuet theirs any movement from your side and we'll get moving?"

"Right and I suggest re-morphing as well"

"Good thinking Justin"

"Right see you later Rainbow"

"Justin don't even go their" said Tommy as he ended the call and kept hold of the phone and turned to Kira and said "Suit up again"

"Right, DINO THUNDER POWER UP" she said and transformed in to the Yellow Dino Ranger.

Tommy handed her the phone back and put his helmet back on.

Justin laughed to himself at Tommy's reaction to being called Rainbow. Justin sat his phone down on a tree stump and pulled out his Morpher "MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" Justin called as he transformed into the Blue Turbo Ranger and walked back over to Cassie and Conner and said. "We're to keep and eye on them and contact the others the minuet they make a move?"

"Right so what do we do while we wait?" asked Conner.

"You could try to calm yourself down a little" said Cassie.

"Yeah you look so serious Conner even when we can't see your face you body language always gives you away" said Justin.

"Well how am I gunna change that then?" asked Conner.

"Conner sit down for a minuet and relax" said Cassie.

"Yeah then go in to your head and find a happy memory that makes you feel good" said Justin.

"Ok I have a memory what do I do next?" asked Conner.

"You focus on that memory when ever you feel stressed out" said Cassie.

"And then it will help you calm yourself if someone annoys you or try's to get a reaction out of you. I should know I've used it before after TJ and Carlos would pick on me for falling in love with Cassie even though I was only 12" said Justin.

"I'll remember this I feel more relaxed already, do I look any different?" asked Conner.

"Yeah you look calmer and better equiped to be the Red Ranger"

"Uh Cassie I don't wanna interrupted us helping Conner but some Tyrannodrones have just come out of the cave" said Justin.

"How many are left in their?" asked Cassie.

"Conner you up for recon?" asked Justin.

"Yeah what's your plan? said Conner.

"You use your Red Gems Special Power and see how many are guarding TJ, Zhane and Karone?" asked Justin.

"Sure, won't take long" said Conner as he shifted off at speed then he re-appeared beside them and said "theirs still a lot of them and Zeltrax and Elsa" Conner said.

"Right so no rescue attempt yet then" said Justin.

"Justin which way did they Tyrannodrones go?" asked Cassie.

"Towards Tommy's team" replied Justin.

"Shouldn't we let them know?" asked Conner.

"Yeah Conner ring Kira's Phone you still have mine right?"

"Yeah Justin"

Conner typed in the number and waited for it to be answered.

"Hi what's up?" said Tommy.

"A small group of Tyrannodrones are heading in your direction the hostages are still here being held by more Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax and Elsa" said Conner

"Ok they must be coming to prepare the Serpents Temple ready for the sacrifice of the three Rangers"

"What's the plan Tommy?"

"Conner you come back to us Cassie and Justin can follow them when they start to move. Pass the phone to Justin"

"Ok I'll be their soon" said Conner as he passed the phone to Justin.

"Yo Tommy whats going on?" said Justin.

"Conner is gunna come to us and we'll wait for the arrival of the hostages before we plan the next move and I want you and Cassie to follow behind them a safe distance so they don't see you"

"Ok Tommy, see you later, bye?" Justin ended the call and turned to Conner and said "Tommy's waiting for you?"

"Right see you soon?" said Conner as he headed off in a blur of Red.

"Justin what are we doing?" asked Cassie.

"Tommy wants us to stay hear and follow them when they move TJ, Zhane and Karone"

"Ok Justin but I want you to know I think this is a bad idea only two of us what if they attack?"

"Unless they see us they have no need to fight us, let's just follow them far enough away that they can't see or sense us"

"Ok Justin but I'm only going to go along with this because I trust you"

"Cassie if I didn't think this plan was safe I wouldn't do it?"

"I know but I remember back to when we were the Turbo Rangers you would take some chances even though you said they were safe you were the only one to try them"

"I know Cassie, I think that was when Ashley thought about asking why I had been chosen to be a Ranger?"

"Yeah, apart from Carlos and TJ making fun of us you didn't know Ashley would always wind me up when we were alone I mean she was never as silly about it as Carlos and TJ had been she seamed to believe we actually felt something for each other"

"Cassie I know this isn't the right time to say this but do you regret becoming a Ranger and falling for me when I was so young?"

"Justin your right it isn't the right time but I'll answer the question anyway, No I don't regret a minuet of it infact I would do it all again if I could and falling for you well I never really expected to find my true love when I was 17 and he was 12 but it didn't matter to me. Justin to me your more than a boyfriend you complete me I feel like I need you in my life. While we were in space I never showed it to the others but I wasn't happy that we'd left you behind and then when TJ became the Blue Space Ranger I was angry."

"Cassie I love you?"

"I love you to my valentine"

Before they could say anything else to each other some movement from in the cave caught Justin's eye and he signaled to Cassie that it might be the time.

Coming out of the cave were more Tyrannodrones and then a cage was wheeled out with TJ, Zhane and Karone in it and behind them were Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Be careful with them they must make it to the Serpent's Temple in one piece if we are to infuse Mesogog with the Power of Maligore" said Zeltrax.

"Yes if this goes to plan Mesogog will be more powerful than ever imagined and then he can annihilate the Rangers" said Elsa.

The Tyrannodrone followed the orders and carefully moved their three sacrifices towards the Serpent's Temple so they could be sacrificed for the use of evil. Once they reached the Temple Zeltrax walked closer to the thee sacrifices and said "Well it look's like you won't be rescued obviously your signal never got through Silver Ranger"

"Oh don't worry they'll be hear when the time is right, ones been on the island before so you will never find them?"

"Hah I don't think so Silver you don't even know where you are"

Zeltrax walked off laughing at the optimism of the Silver Ranger.

Meanwhile outside the cave Justin and Cassie had arrived and regrouped with Tommy so once again their were 7 Rangers.

"Right guys lets go in and rescue are colleagues" said Tommy.

"How do you propose we go in?" asked Adam.

"Well I have an idea" said Justin.

"Go on then lets hear it?" said Tommy.

"They'll know 3 of us so I say, me, Cassie and Adam go in and then once we distract them the rest of you come charging in when we have them facing us"

"Good idea Justin lets do that it'll get us what we want?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters I don't own Power Rangers or any of the series that appear in this story but I do own story line.

Justin, Cassie and Adam ran in to the cave and when Zeltrax saw them he stopped and laughed.

"What do you three think you can do against all of us?" he said.

"Oh you are in trouble I told you the Rangers were coming, I really thought they would bring more of them then three" Sorry TJ this is all we could spare" said the Blue Ranger.

"Justin is that you?" asked TJ.

"Yeah and back in the game" he replied.

"Cassie are you alright?" asked TJ swapping focus.

"Yeah, Hey TJ do you remember the motto?" said Cassie.

"Of course I do why?"

"You'll see when we rescue you"

"Ok then whose the Green dude" TJ turned his attention to Adam.

"It's me bro Adam"

"How touching a Ranger reunion just a pity the rest of the current Ranger team isn't here to join the party" said Zeltrax.

"Yeah they stayed behind in Reefside just incase you succeeded before we could stop you" said Justin taking the lead again.

"Oh well you three will just have to watch as we sacrifice your friends and power up Mesogog with the essence of Maligore then make your friends fight you" said Zeltrax.

"Guys hurry up we don't want to become evil the way you told the story Justin it still haunts me" said TJ.

"If you let us get turned evil the Astronama in me might come back out and I don't know how you'd get me back?" said Karone.

"That's it Karone you're a genius" said Cassie.

"What do you mean?"

"If we bring Astronama back she'd be to powerful for Zeltrax to control and she could destroy him and maybe even the improved Mesogog" said Justin getting were Cassie was going with this.

Zeltrax looked at them as though he was trying to decide if they were bluffing or not.

"Get her down?" he said finally deciding not to take the risk as Karone got untied she ran over to were Justin, Cassie and Adam were waiting.

"Conner go back to Storm Blaster and get the Pink Quasar Saber then get back here ASAP we need to be ready for the moment they need us?" said Tommy.

"Ok Tommy" Conner said as he activated his Dino Gems Power and he disappeared then reappeared a few seconds later with the Quasar Saber.

"When do we go in?" asked Kira.

"Wait and see I have no idea what Justin or Cassie will do next but that was good thinking on their part but I don't think we can really let them try and take the chance with TJ or Zhane especially since Justin and TJ don't get on to well?" said Tommy.

"Why what happened between them?" asked Conner.

"TJ has a way of getting on Justin's bad side you see when TJ replaced me as the Red Turbo Ranger TJ would wined him and Cassie up that they were in love with each other" said Tommy.

"But they are so whats wrong with that?" asked Kira.

"The age difference Justin was 12 back then remember"

"Right so do you think Justin can be trusted to get TJ out in one peace or do you think he will seek revenge on TJ?"

"I hope he'll get them out when Justin's in his Ranger outfit he's usually focused on the mission"

"Well I trust him Tommy he helped us before we became the Dino Rangers"

"So do I but let's get our weapons ready so when we have the opportunity to attack we can do so"

The Rangers called their weapons and prepared to invade the Cave.

"Justin what do we do now?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know I'm trying to think of how to get them down" replied Justin.

"Can I help?" asked Karone.

"Yeah you could go and wait out side for us to get the other two down and then that way they can't take you again?"

"Ok I'll go and wait outside" said Karone as she made her way through the exit that Justin had pointed towards. Once she got out side the rest of the Dino Rangers were their and Tommy handed the Quasar Saber to her and almost as if on cue the Pink Galaxy Morpher appeared on her wrist. "What do I do now?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious Karone you Morph in to the Pink Galaxy"

"Right GO GALACTIC" she called out and thrust the Quasar saber into the air and a flash later she was standing their in her Pink Galaxy Ranger outfit.

"Right lets wait for Justin to maneuver Zeltrax so we're behind him then we go in?" said Tommy.

"Justin what do we do now?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know I'm trying to think of a plan"

"Let's try and move them closer to the entrance" said Adam.

"Good idea if we can get them away from TJ and Zhane maybe we can get them down before they get lowered in to the pit" said Justin.

They tried the plan and got Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones to move towards the entrance but Elsa and a few Tyrannodrones were guarding the wheel that the rope was connected to so she could lower them in if things went wrong for Zeltrax.

"Look guys most of them are away from the wheel now is the time to go in and hope we can get to TJ and Zhane in time?" said Tommy.

"Yeah maybe Cassie, Justin and Adam can deal with Elsa and the few Tyrannodrones while the rest of us deal with Zeltrax" said Conner.

"Right guys get ready were going in?"

"Right behind you" said Karone.

Zeltrax was lined up right in front of them but thankfully he was facing away from them so he didn't see them coming in with their weapons drawn but Elsa did.

"Zeltrax behind you?" she called.

Zeltrax turned to them and said "Dino Rangers we meet again and I see you brought some old help from the Red Turbo Ranger, and a Pink Galaxy Ranger"

"Yeah and we are gunna kick your ass back to Reefside and Elsa's too" said Tommy.

Elsa flipped the switch and started lowering Zhane and TJ in to the pit then started attacking Cassie while Justin drew the remaining Tyrannodrones in and Adam snuck round and got TJ and Zhane down and untied them.

"Thanks Adam" said TJ as he and Zhane looked at each other and nodded pulling out the Space Morphers "LETS ROCK IT" the shouted together.

"335 BLUE" said TJ'S Morpher.

"2580 MEGA" said Zhane's Morpher and they ran outside to join the fight Zeltrax was out numbered and Elsa was having to defend against Cassie, Karone and Kira.

Meanwhile their was a rumble from the volcano Maligore arose and saw the Rangers fighting then Mesogog arrived and tried to convince Maligore to give him his powers so he could wipe out the Rangers for ever and make them both happier. Maligore agreed to the temporary power lending to Mesogog and started to infuse him with his own powers after a few minuets Maligore stopped the transfer but the boost had been enough and Mesogog left the cave and when Zeltrax saw him as did the Rangers. Mesogog's body seamed to be shaped from Maligore.

"We need to get to the Zords?" called Tommy.

"Yeah lets make are way their and load up on weapons" agreed Justin.

"What sort of Weapons have you brought with you?" asked TJ.

"A selection of what any Ranger team has used before" said Tommy.

"Wow this should be wicked" said TJ.

By the time the reached the Zords and loaded up with weapons Mesogog, Zeltrax, Elsa and the Tyrannodrones had arrived. The Rangers fought off the Tyrannodrones and Elsa then Zeltrax and Mesogog Grew.

"Right it's Megazord time I think?" said Justin.

"Right Guys lets get the Zords up and running" said Tommy.

"Yo Tommy what Zords do we pilot?" asked TJ.

"Right Karone take Wind Chaser, TJ you take Mountain Blaster, Zhane your in Lightning Fire Tamer, but first we need the Thundersaurus Megazord" said Tommy.

Conner, Ethan and Kira called their Zords "Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord" they called and then combined the Zords.

Kira jumped out to join the other's "Turbo Megazord up next" said Tommy.

Tommy, TJ, Adam, Karone and Kira got in the Turbo Zords and combined them to form the Turbo Megazord, then Kira and Adam jumped out again temporarily leaving Tommy, TJ and Karone in control.

"Rescue Megazord next?" said Justin as Zhane, Justin, Cassie, Adam and Kira got in the Rescue Zords and then combined them to form the Rescue Megazord and again Kira and Adam jumped from the Zord with Kira heading back to the Turbo Megazord while Adam called his Zord.

"I need Spineosaur Dino Zord power" then the Spineosaur transformed in to warrior mode and Adam got behind the controls and finally Tommy pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played the activation tune and the Dragonzord arrived on the battle field. Finally the Rangers had activated 5 Megazord's and had managed to separate Zeltrax and Mesogog Adam in his Spineozord and the Dragonzord being remotely controlled by Tommy from inside the Turbo Megazord were doing a good job of keeping Zeltrax busy while the three Megazord's were fighting Mesogog. Soon Zeltrax shrank himself because he had taken so much damage leaving Mesogog to fight off 5 Zords and then Mesogog shrank himself and regrouped with Elsa and Zeltrax then he created an Invisoportal and vanished leaving the 10 Rangers standing their.

"POWER DOWN" they all said their suits vanished and the rangers looked at each other. TJ couldn't believe how much Justin had changed in the years that'd passed since he'd last seen him.

"Justin you've have changed so much? I mean if you'd walked past me in the street I wouldn't recognise you"

"Yeah. The last time you saw me I was 13 it was when I came to save your ass from Astronama, when she had you and the other space rangers tied up."

"Hey we did ask you to come with us I mean we wouldn't have minded?"

"Yeah right TJ you and Carlos were annoying while we were Turbo Rangers going on about me and Cassie being in love with each other well guess what you were right we did love each other but if we'd done anything Cassie would have been in trouble"

"If you'd come to space with us we wouldn't have minded, me and Carlos were using you and Cassie loving each other to forget that we were Rangers you know something normal to talk about why do you think we never said anything while we were in a fight or while we were around other people? We knew how it would sound to other people, I mean ask him where ever he is?"

"Speaking of Carlos where is he, Ashley and Andros?" asked Zhane as they walked towards the cars the Dino Rangers had already taken their Zords back to the ship along with Adams Zord and the Dragonzord.

"Their on KO-35 the Astro Ship broke down"

"Hey Tommy how long till we get far enough away from Muranthias so I can call Andros and let him know I'm ok?" asked Karone.

"Well once we get back on the ship we'll have about two hours to travel and go back through the Nemesis Triangle then you can call Andros I hope he's fixed the Astro Ship"

"Why whats up with it?" asked TJ.

"It broke down so Zhane and Karone came in the Mega Winger to try and find you?"

"So where is the Mega Winger?" asked TJ.

"I have no idea we were shot down near Reefside and before I could try and contact Cassie we were teleported out of it and on to Muranthias and tied up with you TJ?"

"So how did you know we were missing as well?" asked Karone.

"Andros told us you had come to find TJ but then he'd lost contact with the ship?" said Tommy.

"When we get out of the Triangle and back to Reefside we'll search for the Mega Winger for you?" said Justin.

"Thanks guy's I hope we can find it before Andros gets hear he'll never let me live it down losing my Zord a second time?"

"When was the First time?" asked Justin.

"The countdown to destruction I was shot down and the Winger was blown to pieces"

"Well it's a good job you were able to rebuild it?"

"Not really it was new, we never did find all the pieces of the old one so that got built from scratch with a few modifications that the original didn't have so I don't really wanna have to rebuild it a third time?"

"Well for now lets just get the cars back to the ship and we can get off this island before Mesogog attacks Reefside while were away?" suggested Tommy.

"Ok let's go?" agreed Karone.

They got in the cars and headed to the ship with Dune Star and Star Racer following behind on their own. They drove to the ship and got everyone settled in and familiarized with the ship and then regrouped on the flight deck ready to close the gateway behind them. They passed through the open gateway and shut it behind them then set a course for Reefside. Tommy then took Karone, Zhane and TJ up to the Bridge so they could contact Andros on KO-35.

"This is the Air Craft Carrier Eltar calling KO-35 do you read me?"

"This is KO-35 I am Commander Kinwon what can I do for you?"

"Hi is Andros, Ashley, and Carlos their?"

"No there not hear at the moment. I'm sorry who did you say you were?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver and I'm the Red Zeo and the First Red Turbo Ranger I have two of his friends and his sister that we rescued from Muranthias, did he fix the Astro Ship?"

"Yes he did and they are on their way to Earth to look for you and help in the search for TJ, Karone and Zhane but I'm glad to know their safe?"

"Ok thank you for your time Commander I will contact them on the Astro Ship and let them know we have them"

"Right thank you again Tommy and I know Andros will be happy to hear they are safe"

"Yeah I'm sure he will. Good Bye Commander"

"Bye Tommy"

Tommy waited for a few minuets and then tried to call Andros again.

"This is the Air Craft Carrier Eltar calling Andros on the Astro Ship do you read me?"

"Hi Air Craft Carrier Eltar this is Andros, it's good to hear from you Tommy I hope you have some good news for me?"

"Why else would I call you well unless it was bad news but your right I have three bits of good news for you. TJ, Karone and Zhane are safe and their standing beside me?"

"Can I talk to Karone?"

"Sure Andros, Karone hear Andros wants to talk to you?"

"Hi Andros" said Karone.

"Karone are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I got to use the Pink Galaxy Rangers Powers to help fight off the monsters and I even got to drive the Pink Turbo car Wind Chaser"

"Karone that's brilliant I'm so happy for you and maybe when you get back you could control Cassie's Zord. I tend to think she might stay on Earth with her Turbo Powers and with Justin, how are TJ and Zhane doing?"

"Their fine they also got to pilot turbo vehicles, Zhane was in Lightning Fire Tamer and TJ was in Mountain Blaster"

"It sounds like you've had fun while you were their?"

"Well after we were rescued we had fun, it wasn't much fun while we were tied up?"

"I know how it feels to be tied up as does TJ when Justin came to save us from your evil side"

"Yeah speaking of her she almost made a guest appearance but with some quick thinking from Cassie and Justin and a slightly intimidated Zeltrax I was freed and ran out the Serpents Temple and got the Quasar Saber"

"You know what Karone I think I'll have a word with Justin and Cassie when we arrive in Reefside to pick you cause I'm guessing the Mega Winger was destroyed that's why I lost contact with you and Zhane?"

"Hey Andros" said Zhane "The Wingers missing at the moment not destroyed, so were gunna try and find it before you get here and go all high and mighty that I've lost more ships than you?"

"Zhane man how do you know that's what I was thinking of doing?"

"Come on Andros were mates how do you think I'd know what you'd say. Its what you always say, every time you see me"

"Fair do's Zhane and anyway incase all that time being held prisoner has broke your memory you're more than my friend"

"I know I'm like a brother to you?"

"You are a brother to me idiot you and Karone are meant for each other we all know it so just hurry up and admit it?"

"Hey Andros?" said Karone "I know exactly what your up to and I have to say I'm appalled by you trying to win money by getting us to fall in love?"

"Yeah" said Zhane "I'm guessing you're trying to make us hurry because the time you bet on is nearly over"

"Oh fuck" was all that came back from the other side of the line then a BANG.

"Andros whats wrong whats happening?" said Karone.

"Theirs a squadron of Velocifighters attacking I thought we'd seen the end of them but I guess I was wrong"

"Were are you?"

"Not far about two days from Earth with the damage we've taken I'm not 100% sure. I don't know how gentle the landing will be when we get their though. Do you know anywhere quiet were we won't be detected when we reach Earth?"

"Andros it's Tommy I'll see what I can find but for now head for NASDA we know they can house your ship, when we get back to Reefside I'll call in some favors and get you landed safely"

"Ok Tommy we'll try and fix what we can before we reach Earth and do what we can to make our arrival as gentle as possible. Oh look Halley's Comet"

"Andros were are you?" we've just gone past Neptune?"

"Good we'll see you in a few days good bye Andros"

"Bye Tommy Bye Karone, Zhane and TJ"

"BYE" the shouted as the line went dead.

Tommy walked over to the wall and pushed a button.

"Justin meet me on the Bridge we need to talk?" Tommy turned to the others and said "Don't worry Justin has some contacts we can use to get Andros down safely"

They agreed with Tommy and head to their quarters as Justin and Cassie walked in holding a box.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

Justin and Cassie walked on to the Bridge and looked at Tommy as Justin opened his package and in it was two envelopes one with his name one it the other with Cassie's name on it, they looked at each other and opened them and realised what they were. In the envelopes were Dino Gems a Navy Blue for Justin and a Pink one for Cassie they looked at the Gems inside them Justin's was a Allosaur and Cassie's was a Velociraptor.

"Zordon was right this is a surprise new powers and a new team" said Justin.

"You know I don't care what we do aslong as were together doing it Justin?" said Cassie.

"I know Cassie I feel the same way" Justin turned to Tommy and said "Whats the rush boss we saved the world for now?"

"Justin I need you to get in contact with you military contact?"

"Whats wrong Tommy?"

"Andros is on his way but the Astro Ship's been attack by Velocifighters, they destroyed them but the ship took so heavy damage and is approching Earth their near Neptune and claim to be three days away. NASDA is on alert incase they can't make a clean landing in Reefside"

"So what you want me to call my contact and get any militry base capable of having the Astro Ship land their put on alert?"

"Yeah Justin and then we are gunna keep an eye for them in the Earths orbit and then get this aircraft carrier in place and have them land on it if their gunna land in the sea"

"Right I'll contact him" said Justin as he went over to the computer and entered the info to reach his contact.

"Ah mister Stewert what can I do to help you and the Rangers out with?"

"The Astro Ship is on it's way from KO-35 their at Neptune but have sustained heavy damage during a Velocofighter attack and they don't know if they can land safley in Reefside or at NASDA so we need you to clear any military base that they can safely land at?"

"Right I'll clear every base in the U.S and I'll I have Cape Kennedy on stand by but what if they can't make it to the U.S?"

"Don't worry about that we'll have Ranger Allies situated around the world ready to assist if needed the Space Rangers have an imunity from every country in the world wether their allies or not because the saved the Earth from Astronama?"

"Ok I'll contact any friendly countrys I can and tell them the Astro Ship may make a crash landing and I'll stress to the controlling party of the country the reasons for the crash landing so they can be ready to assist should the need arise. I'll also contact every Aircraft Carrier of the U.S the U.K and any other N.A.T.O or U.N Ship large enough to safely track and assist in the safe landing of the Astro Ship"

"Right we'll see you later we gunna wait out at sea and see if we can help when they enter are atmosphere."

"Ok Bye"

"Bye"

The ship communicator went of suddenly.

"Hey Tommy, get to the flight deck we have a uninvited, but welcome guest that wants to see you" said Adam.

"Right I'll be their A.S.A.P" answered Tommy as he ushered the others out of the room and they all headed to the flight deck to see who had arrived.

When Tommy opened the door he couldn't believe it their on the flight deck was the Falconzord which looked at Tommy and then turned it's attention to Kira then back to Tommy then Tommy felt a tingle in his pocket as did Adam they both looked in and found their Ninja power coins.

"Justin until I get back your in charge" Tommy said as he lifted his coin up to the Falconzord then he dissapeared inside it a the Zord took off and flew over areas were the Winger had been reported before it vanished, a few seconds later another old Zord apeared on the flight deck it was Adams Frog Zord. Adam followed Tommy and raised his coin and teleported inside then it dived into the sea and went to find if the Mega Winnger was in the ocean.

"Justin can we add another Zord to the search?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah let's go to the Weapons room and get the Dragon Dagger" said Justin. As he left the flight deck and went to the Weapons room and picked up the Dragon Dagger 'I hope this works' thought Justin ashed made his way back to the Flight deck. Once he got their he raised the Dagger to his lips and played the activation theme the Dragonzord emerged on to the flight deck from the cargo bay and screeched "Can you help the Frog Zord to look in the sea and try to find the Mega Winger see if the Winnger is under the sea?" asked Justin.

The Zord roared in acceptance and headed in to the ocean and went in a different direction to the Frog but inside the likely area the Winger may have landed.

"Justin how long do you think it will take us to reach Reefside?" asked TJ.

"A day or two but if we need to speed it up I could get us their in half the time and still be on the ship in the ocean, why do you ask?"

"It seams strange that we stay at this pace and miss out on the action while the two Older Rangers have all the fun?"

"You know he has a point Justin?" said Cassie "were gunna need to move quiet fast if the Astro Ship could land hear?"

"Ok then Ethan, Zhane I'll need your help, Cassie you have comand if you need me we'll be in the Cargo bay"

"Right" she replied as Justin, Zhane and Ethan headed down to the cargo bay.

"Cassie what does Justin have in mind?" asked Conner.

"I have know idea Conner but I garenty it will be something special"

"Right Cassie I know it will be unique with Justin everything always is and it will work I don't think he's ever had a plan that hasn't worked" said TJ.

"My god TJ I never thought I'd hear you compliment Justin?"

"Cassie come on you know I respect him it's just sometimes he's to smart for his own good?"

"Can we do anything to help or are we stuck here doing nothing?" asked Kira.

"Well to be honest Kira I have no idea what Justin is planning so the only thing really to do is relax a little after your most recent mission Mesogog won't give you much time to recover from his attacks, me, Justin and Tommy will help as much as we can but it will be up to you and the other Dino Rangers to fight him. TJ, Zhane and Karone will head back to KO-35 and Terra Venture to keep the peace"

Meanwhile in the Cargo bay Justin was filling in Zhane and Ethan on his plan to give extra power to the engines by creating a rudementory rolling road and using the Turbo Zords and a generator from Lightning Fire Tamer they would use the cars to propell the ship back to Reefside.

"So which vhechiles are going on first?" asked Ethan.

"Well seeing as we need speed I guess Red Lightning and Star Racer then after a while we will replace them with Siren Blaster and Wind Chaser, that should get us to Reefside by nightfall" said Justin.

Zhane and Ethan got in Red Lightning and Star Racer and moved tham in to posistion and tied them in place so they couldn't accedently come off the rollers.

"Ok can you to keep an eye on the cars for a bit I need to talk to Cassie in private?"

"Don't worry Justin we know what you mean?" said Zhane.

"You have been spending to much time with TJ and Carlos, I need to talk about what was in the envalopes we got from Zordon"

"OK Justin go Zhane's just pulling your leg" said Ethan.

"Right I'll be back but we were gunna do this before Tommy called us to the bridge?"

On the Bridge Cassie was listining to Kira complain about doing nothing and how she hated that then Justin came in and motioned for Cassie to follow him. Cassie turned to Kira and said "Kira you have the Bridge me and Justin have something to talk about in private"

"Ok Cassie I'll be ok hear and wait for you two to come back so I can complain again"

"Kira if your board, what would you rather do?" asked Justin,

"Practicing my music, practicing my martial arts, anythings better than sitting around"

"You know what there is a concert room somewhere but I have know idea where, why don't you go and find it or practise your martial arts against TJ?"

"But what about you two?"

"We can talk up hear if were alone" said Justin.

"Ok thanks I just need to do something"

Kira left the room and Justin turned to Cassie and said "I guess now is as good a time as any?"

"Yeah" replied Cassie as she pulled her Pink Dino Gem out of her pocket, and Justin had got his Navy Blue Dino Gem from his pocket and they rested them on their Turbo Morphers and the Gems seamed to enter the Morphers and activate them. Their Turbo Morphers changed and had Dino Heads on them like the other Dino Rangers.

"I guess we should Morph and see what our suits look like?" said Justin.

"Yeah do you wanna go first or shall I?"

"You first" then Justin smirked and added "then I'll know how stupid I look?"

Cassie spotted the smirk and said "Sometimes you still remind me of the 12 year old Justin that I met all those years ago?"

Cassie smirked back and prepared her Morpher then said "Do you think we'll have and alternate Morph call like Adam or something?"

"I don't know if we have it'll probably be SHIFT IN TO TURBO and then what ever Dino is in our Gems" said Justin.

"Ok SHIFT INTO TURBO VELOCIRAPTOR DINO POWER" said Cassie and nothing happened. "What do we try next?" asked Cassie.

"How about we follow Adam's Morph sequance" surgested Justin.

"Ok so how does that one go?" asked Cassie.

"I'll go first I supose it's only fair you tried first" said Justin as he prepared to try and Morph

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Justin and then their was a flash and his new suit covered his body and a new ranger was standing their.

"Wow Justin your suit looks like a mix of the Dino Thunder Rangers and a little of your Turbo suit" said Cassie.

"Well Cassie show me then by Morphing as well? said Justin.

"Ok SHIFT IN TO TURBO DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Cassie and with a flash similer to Justin's she was covered with her new suit.

"Wow these suits look awsome" said Justin.

"I never felt Power like this before even the Astro Morphers weren't this powerful" siad Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.**

**A/N sorry for the delay but I couldn't think of a way to end the chapter so I hope this ending works for the chapter.**

_**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**_

**Chapter 12**

Meanwhile away from the Ship the Dragonzord was searching the Area Justin had asked it to and had found nothing so it headed back to the ship and on the way back it found something at the bottom of the ocean so it stopped where it was and fired some of it's rockets in the air as makeshift flares to signal the Air Craft Carrier Eltar and hope someone was looking for the signal and understood what it would mean.

_**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**_

Meanwhile in the bridge of the Eltar Justin and Cassie were getting used to their new outfits and the feeling they had while wearing them.

"I guess we need to De-morph before the others see the suits I want to surprise them when we get back to Reefside with these?" said Jusitn.

"Yeah but they are awsome" replied Cassie.

"POWER DOWN" they both said their new suits vanished and were replaced with their normal clothes.

"Cassie I'd better get back to the Cargo bay if you find anything call me?" said Justin.

"Ok what are you three doing down their anyway?" asked Cassie.

"Wait and see Cass it'll help for when Andros crash lands or if Tommy, Adam or the Dragonzord find anything"

"Alright see you later J, I'd better keep a look out for any signal from are three reconacence agents we have looking for The Mega Winger"

"Ok see you later Cass" Justin said as they kissed and then he left the room just as TJ entered.

"Hey TJ what can I help you with?" asked Cassie.

"Well I thought I saw something in the distance and I thought we could use the scanners to see what it was?" said TJ.

"Ok which way was it?" Cassie asked.

"The way Dragonzord went off in" he replied.

Cassie moved the scanners and they found the signal Cassie zoomed in on it and their was missiles being fiered onto the sky.

"TJ open the comunicaters" said Cassie.

TJ did as she asked.

"Justin Dragonzord has found something he's using his missiles as flares" said Cassie.

"Ok turn us towards it and ask Kira to come down to the Cargo bay?" said Justin.

"Right I'll send her down to you. I'll contact you when were in position"said Cassie then she said "Kira can you head down to the Cargo bay?"

"Right Cassie" Kira said as she ended comunication and left the music room and headed to the Cargo bay.

_**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**_

In the cockpit of the Frog Ninja Zord, Adam had found nothing so he contacted Tommy.

"Tommy you found anything yet?"

"No it seams that the Winger was destroyed after Zhane and Karone were removed by Zeltrax"

"Unfortunatly I agree with you Tommy theirs nothing in this area anyway. Hey do you think it landed itself do you?"

"I don't know maybe but if it did Zhane should be able to call the onboard computer?"

"Did we ever ask him to try?"

"No we never thought about it until now, let's have one more check on our way back to the ship incase we missed something"

"Yeah good idea but there is one thing bothering me"

"What is it Adam?"

"The Frog Coin was destroyed by Master Vile so was the Falcon Coin so where did they come from?"

"I never thought about it maybe like Dulcea said, 'To those who believe in the great power anything is possible' if we believed our Coins were in one piece they would be and come back to us?"

"Yeah I remember the Ninja Zords, the Falcon Zord and the Shogun Zords were put in to hibernation so if any Rangers ran out of Zords thay could be called?"

"Same with the Zeo Zords but I'm sure the Turbo and the Rescue Zords got destroyed so how did they come back?"

"I don't know but Justin has been using Siren Blaster for years so maybe he knows"

"Maybe, Hey Adam is it me or is the Eltar faceing the wrong way?"

"Your right Tommy it is"

"What the hell is Justin playing at?"

"I don't know Tommy call him and find out"

_**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**_

In the Cargo bay of the Eltar Kira had just arrived and saw the rolling road and turned to Justin and said.

"Justin what do you want me for?"

"Dragonzord is sending out flares we think it might have found The Winger Cassie is getting the ship turned ready to go at the moment and I wanted you to head off in your Pterazord with Zhane if theirs room and get to it's location and see whats up?"

"As long as Zhane can hold on to the outside of the Zord we should be fine?"

"Right lets go then" said Zhane.

"You'd better suit up?" surgessted Justin.

"Right. DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Kira and in a instant her suit had covered her body.

"LETS ROCK IT" said Zhane as he pushed the buttons on his Morpher it said.

"2580 MEGA" and instantly he was in his Silver Ranger outfit.

"Guy's becareful out their and contact us when you know what it is?"

"Got it Justin see you soon" said Kira as she and Zhane headed to the Pterazord and as they got their the flight deck opened giving them access to the sky.

"Do you think Dragonzord found it?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know it's deffinatly found something so let's hope"

"What about DR. O and Adam when they return the ship will be moved?"

"We'll call them when we reach Dragonzord.

After a few minuets of Ethan trying to get Justin to call Tommy and tell him what was going on the ships comunicater went off. Justin went over and pushed the button.

"Yeah what's up?" said Justin.

"J were in posistion and ready for whatever your plan is"

"Right Cass tell everyone to hang on cause if this goes right we'll shift"

"But not in to Turbo right?" asked Cassie.

"No but their will be a boost in speed" Justin laughed in reply.

Justin walked away from the comunicater and turned to Ethan and said.

"Get in Star Racer and start her up I'll start Red Lightning and then we just rev the engines to add power to the ship"

_**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**_

Kira and Zhane had reached the location of the Dragonzord and the Pterazord was now hovering in posistion as Zhane made his way down to the Dragonzord and entered the Zord looked on the scanners and pushed the comunicater.

"Kira it's hear and it looks like it's in one piece?"

"Brilliant how do we get to it?"

"Maybe the Dragonzord could get me close enough to teleport to the Mega Winger and see if we can get it out or if we need to wait for the Eltar" said Zhane.

The Dragonzord understood the request and lowered itself into the ocean and stopped beside the Mega Winger so Zhane could teleport aboard his Zord and inspect it's condition once he was finished he was relitivly happy that the Winger wasn't to badly damaged he teleported back to the Dragonzord and it raised back up out of the ocean underneath the Pterzord.

"Kira it's down their and it looks like it's ok"

"Can you get it out on your own?"

"No it's wedged in their we gunna need more help?"

"I'll contact the Eltar and get them to come help?"

"Good idea I'll wait hear"

"Cassie it's Kira we found it we need the Eltar"

"We'll be their soon"

"Ok see you soon"

"Their on the way Zhane"

"Ok"

_**Turbo Meets Dino Thunder**_

Aboard the Eltar the Ship learched forward at a surprising speed causing TJ and Cassie both to fall down, then a few minuets later Cassie's voice could be heard over the ships comunicater saying "Justin what the hell is that? And were hear so stop if you can?"

"Right Cassie"

Both Veichels put themselves in reverse and the ship quite quickly stopped in postion next to the Dragonzord and the Pterazord.

Cassie turned to TJ and said "Stay on the bridge a minute I need to talk to Justin"

"Right you are Cassie" replied TJ.

**A/N 2. please review the story let me know what you think.**


End file.
